The New Emperor (It's Killing Her Sequel)
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: What did the Doctor mean? "I love you too but . . . Rule One: The Doctor Lies." What did the Doctor mean? What did he mean by that? Oh no, he's coming again. Please save me! Please save me! Please! Come now! I'm begging you to come right now!
1. Can You Not Lie To Me!

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter One: Can You Not Lie To Me!

The Doctor and Rose walked through the streets of New New York. The Doctor had regenerated into a new Doctor. Instead of his classic leather jacket, shirt, black pants and boots, he wore a suit with a tie and a trench jacket, at times when he's reading; he wears fake glasses because according to him it makes him look cleaver. Instead of his short dark brown hair, he had longer light brown hair which sat around his head. Rose hadn't changed at all except for her hair and the fact that she still didn't understand if the Doctor loved her or now. She hoped every night that he'd come into her room at night and cuddle with her like he used to do in his last life.

The Doctor and Rose just cured a shit load of people from every disease in the universe. Rose hated seeing the people locked away in the little cells. They had small clear warts like things on their skin and could barely have a conversation. All those people really said was 'Help Me' and want to know what it felt like to touch another person. Luckily, the Doctor's idea helped the people with the cure and now there's a new race of people.

"What do we do now?" Rose asked. The Doctor had his hands in his pockets as they walked very slowly. "Do you want to look around or get something to eat?"

"Oh I wouldn't mind a look around." The Doctor replied with his new smile. He took Rose's hand and dragged her around the shops telling her all these amazing things about the past and meanings of some items. Rose wasn't even remotely interested to be honest, all she wanted to do right now was sleep but she also want to run and get lost in the massive crowd of people old and new.

A couple of minutes later, Rose made up her mind of what she wanted to do. She watched the Doctor go into full detail of the spaceship figurine making hand gestures and sound effects. "Hey, what's that?" Rose said and pointed. She put on a fake smile and ran into the crowd. It was a very large crowd, perfect to get lost in. Rose kept running until she couldn't hear the Doctor's voice calling her name anymore, and after that she ran around some corners. Rose stopped in an alley way and went into the shadows. She looked around herself, there was nothing but sadness. What did the Doctor mean?_ I love you too but . . . Rule One: The Doctor Lies_. Was he talking about her life? That she's not allowed to spend her whole life with him because it was against Time Lord Laws or was it about him loving her. She really hoped it wasn't about the love that she thought he was going to give to her. The more Rose thought about it, the more depressed she came.

Her head hurt so much, it felt like it was about to explode. After a couple of seconds of silence, she broke down into tears. She slid down the alley wall and hugged her knees to her chest.

Hours later, the Doctor found her asleep. There was a homeless man with her who had given Rose his jacket for a blanket. The Doctor walked up to the man and gave him fifty dollars. "Spend it wisely." The Doctor said. The homeless man gave the money back and quickly took his jacket before running off. "Wait! I wanted to say thank you!"

The man didn't stop running and the Doctor couldn't leave Rose. He looked down at Rose then back at the homeless man who had disappeared. The Doctor crouched down and picked up Rose bridal style. He slowly walked her back to the TARDIS. Rose muttered a few words on the way back to the TARDIS but when he arrived, Rose said something that made the Doctor stopped and think about her. "I love you . . . Doctor."

The Doctor stroked her cheeks with his fingers and lay down with her, cuddling her up to his chest. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Oh, if you only knew how I felt about you, Rose Tyler." The Doctor said resting his chin on the top of her head.

"You love me," Rose replied. She was dreaming that she and the Doctor were having a conversation about their actions when the alien space ship was in her head, all the cuddling, holding hands even more, occasional kisses on the cheeks and the big one, when she ran up to him, wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him. That was the worse memory ever but it was also the best memory ever.

"But you lied to me!" Rose started to shiver. "Why do you lie to me?!"

"Because I sometimes have to, Rose."

"Don't lie to me, Doctor!" She started thrashing around trying to get out of the Doctor's grip. What she didn't know was that she was having a nightmare and that the Doctor was trying to calm her down. He said calming words, whispered in her ear but nothing was working. "Why are you lying to me?!"

The Doctor didn't know what to do, so he kissed her forehead. He let his lips stay on her forehead for about twenty to forty seconds and she finally calmed down and sunk right back into his arms. A tear trickled down her eye and landed on the pillow.

"Please don't lie to me about love," Rose muttered.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	2. Home Again?

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter Two: Home again?

It was the middle of the day when the Doctor decided to let Rose see her family. He didn't tell her anything; she just sat there on the captain's seat while watching him with the controls telling the TARDIS where to go.

"Okay, we're here." The Doctor said.

Rose slid off the chair and walked outside. "We're at London," She said surprised. "Do you want to come see my mum with me?"

"Sure, I'd love to see your mum." The Doctor said. He didn't lie! Jackie and the Doctor have gone pass their differences since Rose had depression and she finally realised that he would do anything to keep her safe.

Rose packed up all of her washing in a small bag because there wasn't much now and walked out of the door with the Doctor trailing behind her. Rose smiled and walked on the grass. She let out a small giggle and jumped over a large rock. The Doctor smiled when he heard her giggle, it was on the top ten things on his top ten lists that he loved to hear. The Doctor walked up to Rose and watched her drop her bag and run to the swing. He grabbed the chains and stepped on the swing instead of sitting on it.

"I miss being on the playground." She said jumping off the swing and picking her bag up again. "Let's go my mum's house now." She started walking without him, suddenly feeling down again. Her heart was shattered and she didn't know how to cope. Every time when she looked at the Doctor, she remembered his words and he won't explain what they meant but what she did know that he was talking about his love towards her.

The Doctor smiled and reached for her hand which she accepted. They both walked to Jackie's house talking about the fun times in their past. Once they reached the house, Rose knocked on the door and squeezed the Doctor's hand.

"Thank you," Rose said not making eye contact.

"What for?" The Doctor asked noticing her trying not to make eye contact.

"Cuddling me last night. I kind of needed it." Rose looked down.

"How did you know?" The Doctor asked surprised.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and when I went to get a drink you wouldn't let me go. I was basically your toy." Rose closed her eyes and felt ashamed about what she was about to say. "I had another nightmare last night. This was a really bad one."

"I know." The Doctor squeezed her hand even harder. "You were calling my name. It took you a while to calm down."

That made Rose feel bad even more. She didn't want to wake the Doctor in the middle of the night just because she had some puny nightmare; it made her feel sick that in a way she made the Doctor calm her down.

"Rose!" Jackie opened the door and pulled Rose into a bone crushing hug. Time pasted that day and before the Doctor know what happened with Rose, she was already out with a couple of her 'friends' that haven't seen her in what feels like forever. The Doctor and Jackie sat in the kitchen eating fish fingers and chips in silence.

"What happened?" Jackie asked breaking the awkward and hateful silence.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked. He didn't want to talk about anything.

"Why is Rose's heartbroken?!" Jackie suddenly yelled. The Doctor stood up and put their plates in the sink not answering. "Answer me, Doctor!"

"I didn't know that it was broken."

"Let me tell you something about those who get left behind!" Jackie yelled at the emotionless Doctor, "Because it's hard and you can't turn to anyone else and you don't know what to do."

The Doctor looked at her with such compassion. He didn't know what to do! Now she had a broken heart? When did that happen? Did Mickey somehow got in contact with her and said something so horrible to her that it made her heart break into pieces? Or was that the Doctor? "I'm warning you, never let her down." And Jackie left the room.

Rose came home that night pissed drunk with Mickey. On the way, Rose broke down crying in his arms and wouldn't move and Mickey had no idea what to do. While she was crying, he thought about how to calm down babies and thought about holding her, but he was already doing that. He had to get her home but she wouldn't move. Mickey looked over to a parent who was holding his child and copied his actions. Rose's legs were around Mickey's waist and her arms around his neck. Her face was in the crook of his neck and she was still crying. As time passed on, she began sleepy and once they had reached Jackie's house, Rose was sleeping like a little girl. He opened the door to his house and set Rose down on his bed, covering her with his blanket and putting the pillow under her head. Mickey smiled and changed into his pyjamas and made the couch his bed; once he was ready for bed, he quickly checked on Rose one last time and fell asleep.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	3. Tyson

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter Three: Tyson

Rose woke up to the smell of pancakes coming from the kitchen. She breathed in the sent and pushed off the sheets without any thought. She ran to the kitchen to see Mickey –not the Doctor. She felt really confused and she just noticed her pounding headache that felt like a bomb had just exploded in her mind.

"There's pain killers and orange juice for you on the table. I'm serving up breakfast now." Mickey said placing the pancakes on a plate. Rose found the pain killers and the orange juice where he said it was, and drank up the orange juice with the pain killers in her mouth without a single breath. Mickey set the stack of pancakes in the middle of the table and sat down opposite to where Rose was sitting. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

Rose rubbed her head. "I was out with friends at a club and then I decided to leave because I needed to tell the Doctor something. I don't remember what it was, but all I know that at the time it was important to me. Next thing I knew I was being carried by this man like a little child and that's all I remember."

"Yeah, by the way you've put on weight." Mickey smiled. Rose giggled and started eating her pancakes. They laughed and had a great time eating breakfast until someone would not stop knocking at the door. When Mickey answered the door he got pushed back to the wall.

"ROSE DIDN'T COME HOME LAST NIGHT AND NOW I CAN'T FIND HER!" The Doctor held his sonic screwdriver at Mickey's head. "AND SHE WON'T ANSWER HER PHONE AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS!"

Rose ran to the Doctor and Mickey. "Doctor, its fine." Rose said. The Doctor looked at Rose but didn't let Mickey go. "Mickey let me stay the night here. I'm okay; just a little bit hung over that's all." The Doctor took in what she was wearing, a short tight sleeved dress that hugged her curves perfectly, her hair looked wiled and she looked really tired.

_Oh my God_, the Doctor thought, _they had sex last night!_

The Doctor let Mickey go and hugged Rose tightly.

"Where did you go last night?!" The Doctor whispered in her hair. "You didn't come home; Jackie fell asleep while I stayed in your bed worried."

"Mickey let me stay here the night."

"Right," The Doctor said letting go of her. "New planet?" He grinned his big smile at her which made her give a little smile on her face.

"Of course!" Rose said pulling him into a hug again. "Can I go home and change first?"

"Yes, of course!" And then Rose walked out the door along with Mickey and the Doctor following behind her. They walked through the streets and passed the mall where a shit load of boys were whistling and a lot of girls were judging.

"Damn girl!" One guy yelled. "You have one fine ass!"

Rose blushed while Mickey and the Doctor glared at everyone. "Do you want my jacket? It's a little cold." The Doctor said taking off his jacket. Rose just waved him off and kept walking. Once they arrived at Jackie's house, they went inside to find Jackie, a stranger and his son sitting in the family room. The son was about Rose's age, dark chocolate skin like Mickey's but just a bit lighter, he was tall you could tell that even though he was sitting down. He wore basketball shorts and a basketball tank top. _I think he plays basketball,_ Mickey thought to himself.

"Hello, you must be Rose." The basketball boy said standing up and shaking her hand. "I'm Tyson." Tyson let go of her hand and checked out her placing a small grin on his face which made the Doctor mad, like, white mad.

"I-I don't always dress like this in the mornings." Rose said remembering what she was wearing. "I-I'm gonna get changed . . ." She said slowly backing away. Tyson looked so familiar to the Doctor; he looked familiar but not familiar enough to know him. Tyson looked confused by the way the Doctor was looking at him but decided to wave it off sitting back down on the couch with his father.

"I'll be back." The Doctor said then walking off to Rose's room. When he entered, Rose was only in jeans and a black bra. She was checking out her figure of herself in the mirror, mainly her stomach. The Doctor smiled and stood next to her. "You look beautiful, Rose Tyler."

Rose smiled and garbed her top. She put her arms through her shirt then lifted it over her head, pulling the shirt down over her body.

"Thank you," Rose smiled and walked out the room. She entered the Kitchen to see Tyson just standing there on his own. He looked up at Rose and gave her a devilish grin. "Can I help you?" Rose asked trying to figure out why he was looking at her the way he did.

Tyson walked closer to her and quickly grabbed her waist pulling her into a rough kiss. Mickey and the Doctor walked into the kitchen just as Tyson was shoving his tongue down her throat. Rose kissed back getting his attention to touch her but as his hands trailed up her sides she bit his tongue which made him jump back with a yelp.

"What was that for?" Tyson asked with a high pitched tone. Mickey and the Doctor chuckled to themselves because Tyson sounded like a girl. "Stop laughing!"

"Just because I sometimes dress like a hoe, doesn't mean that I'm easy to get." Rose smiled and left the house, swaying her hips so dangerously that Mickey and Tyson couldn't take their eyes off her ass while the Doctor looked at her whole body.

"Stop staring!" The Doctor said and ran after her. Mickey laughed and ran after the Doctor. Mickey and the Doctor walked by Rose's side with their hands in their pockets. The Doctor took his hand out of his pocket and went for Rose's but she flinched away and put her hands in her pockets. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'm good." Rose said putting on a fake smile. She so desperately wanted to hold his hand, but he didn't know how much it hurt just to feel his skin touching hers. Holding hands was all that she had and even that hurt too much to bear. "We're here!"

Rose's smile turned into a real one as she ran into the TARDIS, then her fake smile reappeared when she hopped inside. Spending more time with the Doctor, all I've ever wanted; Rose thought running to her bedroom and collapsing on the bed.

"Rose?" Mickey's head popped inside her room as she lied on the bed emotionless. Mickey came inside the room and shut the door. He sat next to Rose and cupped her cheek. Rose closed her eyes and put her head in Mickey's lap letting her tears fall onto his pants. "Get some sleep, you didn't get much last night." Rose nodded in agreement and made herself comfortable in her bed. "And Rose, you can always come talk to me. That's a promise."

The Doctor was outside Rose's door listening to what sounded like a conversation alone but he knew that Mickey was in there with Rose.

"I want to be in your place, you idiot." The Doctor said walking away to the control room.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	4. Parallel Universe

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter Four: Parallel Universe

And this is how Rose, Mickey and the Doctor ended up in the parallel universe! Rose, the Doctor and Mickey were talking . . . Well, Rose and the Doctor were talking Mickey was just listening and pretending to find their jokes funny even though he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Um . . . How long have you been holding that down for?" The Doctor asked his eyes travelling down Mickey's arms to see him pushing in a button.

"About half an hour or so." Mickey replied feeling like an idiot.

"Yeah you can let go now." And that's when it all happened; you see when Mickey let go of the button it cause the TARDIS to feel surprised and it fell out of the vortex. And that's how they fell into the parallel universe. The Doctor, Mickey and Rose were stuck in the parallel universe for about 24 hours, just enough time for Rose to look up her family history, Mickey to visit his grandmother and the Doctor to freak out about their disappearance. He soon found Rose walking to her family's house and that night they were waiters for Jackie's birthday. Rose got to talk to both her parallel universe parents and wasn't happy when she found out there Rose Tyler was a dog.

"I want to go, now." Rose said when she met the Doctor in the kitchen.

"Why? I thought you wanted to find out more about your not-so-real family."

"Rose Tyler . . . Is a dog." Rose replied. She felt horrified, why didn't they have her? Why a fucking dog?!

"Oh, that's not good." The Doctor said. Then Rose and the Doctor heard the words from a couple of miles away.

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

"Is that . . . A Dalek?" Rose asked looking out the window. Three Daleks were heading towards the kitchen window. Some had already broken into Jackie's house and exterminated some people . . . Including Jackie. "They just killed my mum," Rose said in disbelief. "That's my mum!"

"Rose, look at me!" The Doctor gripped onto her shoulders and pulled her body towards his so that she had to look at him. "She isn't your mother; this isn't your universe, Rose! Snap out of it, nothing here is yours except me."

Rose looked at the Doctor strangely. She was so happy but very much confused about the Daleks being in Rose's universe. "What?"

_Did I really just say I'm her Doctor?_ The Doctor thought to himself. _I'm an idiot! It should be Doctor the Idiot not Mickey the Idiot!_ "We don't have enough time! We need to find Mickey!"

The Doctor and Rose ran outside to find a whole cluster of Daleks. They completely ignored what the Doctor was saying and fixed their eyes at Rose. They rolled in closer and closer to Rose and somehow pushed the Doctor out of the very small circle.

"YOU KILLED OUR EMPEROR!" One Dalek said. "WE MUST OBAYYYYYY!"

"What are they doing?" Rose yelled, her voice filled with confusion and also you could tell she was very scared about what was happening. "Doctor, help me!"

"NEW UNIVERSE!" And then they all disappeared. The Daleks and Rose disappeared just like that. And the Doctor did nothing to help her.

"What happened?" Mickey ran up to the Doctor and looked out to the grassy green area they were standing on.

The Doctor felt so horrified, so disgusted for letting the Daleks taking her away just like that. He stood on the grass with his hands in his hair pulling locks by the roots of his head.

"She's gone . . ." The Doctor whispered. "She's . . . . GONE!"

The Doctor yelled the last word so loud that it made an echo in the air. The echo lasted forever and forever until it reached the person it wanted to reach.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	5. New Emperor

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter Five: Emperor?

Rose woke up with a loud thudding headache. She sat up while rubbing the side her head that was thudding not noticing what was around her.

"YOU KILLED THE EMPEROR!" Rose's eyes widen as she heard the Dalek's voice. She looked up and saw a whole room filled with them, most on the floor staring at her and some in the air. "YOU KILLED THE EMPEROR!"

"Yes, I did!" Rose stood up ignoring her headache and looked at every single Dalek. "What you gonna do about it?"

All the Dalek's moved their eyes. They seemed a little confused, which made Rose confused. _Why was she still here? Why hadn't they killed her yet? What was going on?_

"DALEKS NEED EMPEROR!" One said.

"EMPEROR! EMPEROR!" A bunch of them said at the same time.

"YOU KILLED THE EMPEROR! YOU SHALL BE EMPEROR!"

Rose felt sick in the stomach. What were they saying to her? Rose didn't quite understand the way the Daleks talked but she knew that they wanted her to be their new emperor . . . Or was she already their emperor?

"So they got you too?" Another person merged from the floor. Rose hadn't noticed him when she woke up but he looked so familiar, but not like she personally knew him . . . Like a one night hook up. "Rose? Is that you?"

"You're Tyson!" She said in utter disbelief. She wanted to back away but Daleks were right behind her, she couldn't move anywhere. She couldn't run away like she normally does then finds out a solution to help the situation, she couldn't get away from the hundreds of Daleks in the room she was standing in with Tyson, a random guy who kissed her in her mother's kitchen.

"Yes, you are Rose Tyler." Tyson sighed with relief. "Thank God, I would've been killed if you weren't you."

"What are you talking about?"

"YOU ARE NEW EMPEROR!"

"OBEY HER!"

"OBEY HER!"

"OBEY HER!"

"Yes okay!" Tyson shouted back at the Daleks. "Hello, Miss Tyler, my name is Tyson and I'm going to be your personal assistant. Whatever you need, I can get it and if you need to discuss something or need someone to please your needs, I'm always here for that." He winked. Rose felt really uncomfortable at that moment, her heart was still broken and he was offering her sex? That's called man whore for him and rebound for her. _Maybe I need a rebound_, Rose thought.

"I need time to think," Rose said looking at all the Daleks. "Is there a room for me or something like that?"

"I'll show you the way, Miss Tyler." The Daleks made a walk way for Rose and Tyson and two other Daleks who were following behind the two humans. Rose looked around the hallway that Tyson was leading her through. It was all metal, and small, tight black and grey. They turned a few corners until Tyson stopped walking and opened a door. "Miss Tyler, this –" He opened the door. Rose looked at the room which was her room. There was a bathroom; king sized bed, wardrobe, a large mirror, bedside tables –everything that Rose needed. "–Is where you're staying."

Rose walked into the room and looked at everything, the white walls, the bed which had a red with black lines quilt and matching pillows, her wardrobe was stocked with clothing and shoes that she'd never wear. The skirts were too short along with the dresses, pants were black and leather and a couple of jackets were also black and leather, there was even a black leather one suit with matching boots. The shoes were amazing, but if she saw them in the shops she'd have nothing to go with it. And now she does.

"I'm sorry but I need time to think. Can I be alone?" Rose asked.

"I'm sorry but that's not possible." Tyson replied.

"OBEY HER!" One Dalek shouted at Tyson.

"OBEY HER!" The other shouted at Tyson making him cringe.

"I am the Dalek's emperor and you shall obey me!" Rose said lifting her head at Tyson. She suddenly looked powerful, like a really important person to everyone. "Now go, leave me in piece so I can rest and regain power from what I've lost this morning. I'll come out when I want to."

Rose winked at Tyson as he and the two Daleks left the room leaving Rose by herself. Rose looked around the room one more time and started to silently cry. She looked through the draws and the bedside table draws. She found pens, paper, pencils, condoms, pads, tampons she even found a mini fridge in the corner of her room. She was stocked with everything she needed for her stay.

Rose looked in the mini fridge and received Coca-Cola and vodka. She grabbed a glass and three shot glasses and laid them out on the wooden floor. She poured the vodka in the shot glasses and the Coca-Cola in the large glass. She didn't take the shots, just went for the Coca-Cola.

"Here's to the innocent." And she drank the Coca-Cola until the last drop was out of the glass. "And here's to the victims." She drank the shots. There were thirteen shot glasses, because she lost her innocence at the age of thirteen. And she's regretted it ever since.

"I hate you!" She screamed out before passing out.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	6. TARDIS Key

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter Six: TARDIS key.

The Doctor and Mickey sat in the TARDIS thinking about how they can get in contact with Rose. They were still in the parallel universe, mainly because the Doctor didn't want to go back to his universe then find out that Rose was still in this universe. Plus the Daleks said "NEW UNIVERSE!" and the Doctor doesn't think the Daleks have ever been to this universe.

"What about her clothing? If she has a shirt or something like that that she's worn we can get DNA off it and trace where she is." Mickey said.

"There's other's DNA on her clothing so it'll get confused and may end up finding the wrong person instead of Rose." The Doctor replied. His eyes lit up as he thought of an idea. "That's it!"

The Doctor stood up and ran to Rose's room. Five minutes later Mickey arrived to see all of her clothes on the bed and floor. Mickey just stood there watching him throw everything that was hers on the floor, desk or bed.

"I can't find it!" The Doctor said with a big smile on his face. "This is . . . Brilliant!"

The Doctor smiled and ran out of Rose's room, pushing Mickey out of his way and going to the control room. He hooked his key up to the TARDIS and did something Mickey couldn't even explain. "And how is your key going to find Rose?" Mickey asked watching the Doctor from the hallway.

"Because I made her TARDIS key so I can trace her key from my key since they're basically twins!"

"And so the key can track Rose's TARDIS key?" Mickey asked just to make sure.

"Brilliant isn't it?!"

Once the Doctor connected everything he needed to trace Rose's whereabouts, his eyes didn't leave his screen. Mickey was in and out cooking and sleeping to keep his energy levels up and for his health but the Doctor wouldn't touch his plate of food that Mickey would make him and every night he told himself that sleep was for the weak, though, some nights he'd get an hours sleep. Some nights Mickey would drag the Doctor out of the control room and lock his room door so he'd get some rest. At times it worked, other times it didn't. On the days Mickey had to drag the Doctor to his room and lock him inside, he'd make a coffee and stay up for hours watching the screen.

One day, while Mickey was cooking waffles for the Doctor and cutting up fruit for himself, the Doctor suddenly yelled for Mickey to be by his side. "I've found something!" He yelled. Mickey dropped everything that he was doing and ran into the control room. The Doctor smiled and then frowned repeatedly, smiling then frowning smiling then frowning.

"Good news bad news situation?" Mickey asked looking at the screen. Mickey honestly had no idea what the screen was saying but he knew that it was both good and bad at the same time. "You can tell me, Doctor."

"Good news," The Doctor said smiling, "Rose is in our universe! Bad news," The Doctor frowned. "It's been a couple of months since we're been here. At least three or four."

"Does that really matter?"

"With the Daleks, yes. Time doesn't mean anything to them. We could go back and there could be a war going on."

The Doctor ran around the controls and started to rev up the TARDIS. Mickey and the Doctor suddenly felt the push of going into their universe and the TARDIS did not like that one bit.

"What the hell?" They both said at the same time when they walked out of the TARDIS.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	7. Popularity

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter Seven: Popularity

Rose sat around the ping pong table. Tyson and the Daleks were there as well, Tyson sitting on a seat next to Rose and the rest of the Daleks around the table. Rose had no idea what she was still doing there but Tyson held his head up high and he had his hands laced together resting on the table. There were another two seats opposite Rose and Tyson but she dared not ask who else was coming.

"You okay, Rose?" Tyson asked looking from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Rose lied. Her heart was racing and thoughts kept coming in and back out. _Are they going to kill me now? What if I have to order them to kill innocents? What's wrong with me?!_

The doors opened and a man with short brown hair, snappy suit that looked Italian and a lean figure came in. Behind him was a female with her blonde hair tied in a high pony tail and was wearing a grey business suit. She had folders in her hands and looked professional.

"Welcome, Rose Tyler." The man and the lady sat down in the spear two seats at the same time which was kind of freaky. "Did you get a good sleep last night?"

"It was fine." Rose replied stumbling on her words a bit. "This is just . . . Unexpected."

"I know it must be." The woman opened one of her folders and brought out a pad sheet of paper and a pen and started writing notes down.

"May I ask," Rose spoke formally. It was new to her, speaking so formally around people she didn't really know but these two people looked powerful, like one snap of his fingers and she can be dragged out of this room and locked away in a jail cell. "What is the purpose of me being here?"

"EMPEROR NEEDS TO BE HIGHER THAN EVERYONE ELSE!" A Dalek yelled.

"PEOPLE NEED TO OBEY!" Another one yelled.

"OBEY!" And another Dalek yelled.

"How about we get her in a career?" Tyson spoke. He turned to Rose and asked "Can you act?"

Rose shrugged and then thought about it. "No actually I'm a pretty shitty actor."

"How good is your voice then? Can you sing?"

And so Rose sung a song that she used to love when she was a teenager. The song was called 'Teenagers' by My Chemical Romance. One she'd finished singing the chorus, the lady wrote some more notes down and the man looked amused.

"Let's get you into a singing career then." The man said. "Would you like that, Miss Tyler?"

Rose wanted to say no but then a drumming sound came into her head. "I'd love to." Rose lied.

The man and the woman stood up and left the room without a single word. The Daleks went out of the room one by one in a single file which really creped Rose and Tyler out a bit.

Once Tyson and Rose were alone, Tyson turned to her and gave her a piece of paper with lyrics on it. Rose read it in her head then created a beat to it. The song wasn't a song that she'd choose but it was a song that would grab attention to teenage girls.

"Who was that man?" Rose asked putting the sheet music on the table and turning her body to face Tyson. "Why is he here?"

Tyson walked to the door and checked if anyone or anything was around. Once he was pleased, he locked the door and walked back to Rose.

"You cannot trust him, okay? He is a very bad man and whatever he says or does you cannot be on his side. I personally don't know why I'm here but all I know is that we have to do what he says and also get out of here as fast as we can and just run." Tyson warned. When he said run, Rose thought back to the time when she first met the Doctor. He told her to run too and the way Tyson said it was almost the same way as her first Doctor said it. So deep and intense that it made Rose feel bad for being with the Daleks and not with the Doctor. "His name is the Master."

"Master what?" Rose asked confused.

"Just, the Master." The words made Rose's stomach do a flip. _Just the Master?_ If she knew any better, she'd say that that's a name that a Time Lord would use but the Doctor was the only Time Lord left so she got rid of that thought.

Rose looked back at the sheet music. "So," She said smiling, "My mouth never takes a holiday?"

Tyson smiled and they went through the song together until she sung it perfectly.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	8. Recording Studio

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter Eight: Recording Studio

Rose sat with three Daleks in her room, learning about their past and why they only like to exterminate. It turns out that the Daleks were designed to kill, not kill or trained but designed to kill everything in their way. For the past two weeks, Rose had been practicing her songs, learning about the Daleks, talking to Tyson and learning more about the Master.

"Miss Tyler, it's time to go." The Master walked into her room and eyed out all the Daleks. Rose smiled and looked at one of the Dalek. If she didn't know any better, the Daleks looked scared, almost scared like they were terrified of the Master's presents. "You ready, Miss Tyler?"

"Yes, Master." Rose replied standing up and following the Master outside to her car. "Sorry but where are we going again?"

"Your music video for your first song. It's already in the first place in the top ten play list on ITunes and on the radio." The Master replied. He and Rose slid into the car that Tyson and the Master's wife were already in. The car started going and Tyson looked at Rose miserably. His left eye bruised and blood shot, like he had been dangerously beaten up on that one eye. Rose leaned forward and placed her hand on his which was resting on his knee.

"What happened?" Rose asked.

Tyson made a side loop smile. "I knocked my eye against the corner wall and then I tripped over my foot and fell on my face. I think I'm getting a little clumsy; just a bit."

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the music studio. When Rose slid out of the car, she had a sudden aching pain in her stomach. She clutched onto the car and where it was hurting. It felt like someone just ditched a brick at her stomach and it wouldn't leave until a couple of seconds later. Rose push pressure on her stomach which made it worse.

"I don't think she's in the right state to sing today, Master." Tyson said running to her aid. He put his arm around her waist and put her arm over his shoulder letting her lean on him. "I think I should take her back home, let her do this tomorrow instead."

"No," Rose said. She straightened her posture and the pain started to slowly ease away. "I'm fine; I want to do this today." She smiled at Tyson and let go of him. She followed the Master into the music studio with a big fake get-me-out-of-here smile. The Master, his wife who still hadn't told Rose her name, Tyson and Rose followed the Master into the music studio. There were a lot of people walking from door to door with microphones or camera or props, whatever you need in a music studio, they had it.

The Time Lord and the three humans walked up to the front desk, Tyson, the Master's wife and the master looked all professional while Rose looked around amuse at what she was seeing. She never thought that she'd be in a music studio recording a song that she actually didn't really like but had no choice to sing! Her first song she has to sing she does not like it at all, but her second song she loves with her whole heart . . . Mainly because she wrote it with Tyson. Rose and Tyson have gotten closer since they practise Rose's first song and it was really cool having a person you could trust with your belongings and plans.

"You ready?" The Master's wife asked Rose. Rose didn't really like her; she was too quiet and too perfect for the whole. The other days she found the Master's just working in her office just doing her own things, taking calls, doing paper work, smiling like there's nothing wrong.

"Of course I am." Rose replied following the Master's wife to a recording studio. She had an interview in the studio afterwards so Rose really hoped that it'd go alright and she wouldn't be a screw up like she normally is. Once she finished recording her two songs which seemed like it'd go on forever, she had lunch and had her interview for a magazine called: What's Hot?

"How long have you been singing?" The interviewer asked.

"My mum said that I was a singer before I could even talk so a pretty long time!" Rose laughed and lied. She wasn't a singer, she was an actress, a liar and she hated every bit of it. She already wanted out of the business.

"What was your favourite childhood song?" The more the interviewer spoke the more familiar he sounded. At times she would look closely to her interviewer but saw nothing familiar except for his dark brown hair. His face was covered up with his clothing and hood but that seemed weird since most interviews the interviewer was always smiling and trying to make the other people/person laugh.

"My favourite childhood song was Tightrope Stephanie McIntosh." Rose replied.

"Okay that's all we have time for. Thank you for being here today, we enjoyed your company."

"No, thank you." Rose shook his hand and pulled her towards him. She leaned forward closer to him and whispered, "Get the Doctor."

The interviewer looked confused then winked. He smiled and left with his tape recorder and his video camera. Rose smiled to herself and hoped that he would get the message.

"Who was that?" Tyson asked as the interviewer left the room. "You look really happy."

"He's an old friend," Rose replied smiling to herself. "A very good friend."

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	9. WHERE'S THE BATHROOM!

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter Nine: WHERE'S THE BATHROOM?

The Doctor and Mickey were in the TARDIS figuring out how much time they had before they had to leave the parallel universe. Okay, it was just the Doctor; Mickey was just useless so instead he tried hacking into the World Wide Web with his awesome skills. It was very quiet in the TARDIS for once. The Doctor and Rose would always be laughing and carrying on together and it was never this quiet in the TARDIS with anyone really. Except for when he's alone without a companion which he secretly hated.

"I've got it!" The Doctor yelled and started to push the buttons to make the TARDIS move from the parallel universe to their universe. Mickey quickly jumped into help the Doctor but he was useless, Rose would be better use then Mickey would, but the Doctor would never admit that.

The TARDIS landed them in London. It was a nice sunny day for London, just a nice day to find Rose. "Doctor!" Jack Harkness came running to the TARDIS. The Doctor and Mickey walked out of the TARDIS and ran over to Jack. "Doctor! How are you?"

"I'm alright thanks. How are you?" The Doctor lied.

"I've got news for you!"

"What is it?"

"I saw Rose about –"

"WHAT? WHEN, HOW, WHERE?" The Doctor and Mickey demanded. "TELL ME NOW!"

"It was two months ago in the recording studio. I had to do an interview on her."

The Doctor was about to yell at Jack when Mickey suddenly ran up to these girls who were recording themselves lip syncing to a song. "Who's that?" He asked pointing at the phone like a complete idiot. Guess he kind of does live up to the name.

"The phone?" One girl asked with her eye brow raised.

"No," Mickey said in annoyance. The Doctor picked up the phone and pressed it against his ear. The voice sounded too familiar, almost like Roses. "The singer, person."

Some of the girls laughed and giggled. "Her name is Rose Tyler she's like the best girl out there!" One girl squealed.

"Yeah like she sings, she gives money to charities and her first tour raised over twenty hundred dollars and she gave half of that to breast cancer foundation." Another girl squealed. "Her songs are amazing and she can dance and from what I've heard she gives good lap dances and oh, it's currently every girl's dream to be like her!"

"Lap dances?" The Doctor asked confused.

"Well they are pretty good lap dances." Mickey admitted. The Doctor stared at him wide eyed; he could never see Rose –a little innocent person– a person a lap dance. He couldn't see her losing her virginity for crying out loud! "Anyway, can we listen to one of her songs?"

The girls smiled and gave the phone to Mickey. "Pick a song and the music video should come up. I suggest this one!" She snatched the phone out of Mickey's hand then gave it back as a video came up.

Rose sat in a spot light, her whole body showing in the light. She wore a stripped black and white tank top with a matching skirt that barely covered her underwear and black knee high boots with heels. The camera suddenly went close up to her face. Rose looked up and smiled her pretty smile.

"Hello, my name is Rose Tyler, I am nineteen years old and I want to tell you about how I got here." She stood up. Her skirt was shortened that what Mickey and the Doctor thought it was. Jack just smiled the smile when he saw something /or someone that he liked. Rose turned on the lights and there were suddenly there were police men tied up in chairs all over the jail cell. The music started and Rose started singing. _"I pick all my skirts to be a little too,  
sexy  
Just like all my thoughts they get a bit,  
naughty,  
When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit,  
bitchy,  
Can't change the way I am,  
Sexy, naughty bitchy me!" _

Out through the whole video, Rose was wearing something too reviling but the boys did have to admit, they got a bit turned on. Rose was being something she completely wasn't. Rose had put a mask on to hide how scared she really was and the Doctor could see that in his eyes because he wore the mask every day.

The music video ended and Mickey wanted to know where the closest bathroom was. The video was basically an R rated video clip. He looked around the girls and the Doctor and readjusted himself and his pants.

"We need to find Rose, right now!" The Doctor said and ran. Mickey and Jack ran after him trying to keep up with the Doctor's pace of speed. When the Doctor arrived at the city, he stopped running and looked at the roads, the shops, the fact that people were wearing shorts and tank tops. "Where are we? Where is she?"

"What we really need is a bathroom." Mickey said with Jack agreeing with him all the way. "Bathroom, now!"

Mickey, the Doctor and Jack ran to the closet bathroom and ran to the closest cubicle. "Mickey," Jack said. "Thank you for finding this bathroom."

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	10. Training

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter Ten: Training

Rose and Tyson walked on the beach. It was a nice day, Rose was wearing black flats a white tank top and a denim short skirt. Tyson and Rose were talking to each other and at times fans of Rose's would come and ask for a photo and an autograph. One guy said that he liked guys but asked for a kiss on the lips anyway. Instead of his lips, Rose kissed his cheek and took a picture with him. She had to admit, she loved people knowing her name, but for all the wrong reasons.

"How do you like being famous?" Tyson asked once a big group of fans left them alone. "Feeling on top of the world?"

"I hate it." Rose said. Her nightmares were getting worse since she met the Master and she missed the Doctor so much that it started to hurt every time she thought about him which was all the time, day and night, she thought of her Doctor. "I want to go home so much; I don't remember how I got here."

"Daleks, that's how you got here." Tyson replied.

"But what do they need me for?" Rose yelled. "I don't understand! How can I suddenly be their emperor?"

"I don't know, but all we need to focus right now is taking down the Master and we can't do that unless we're –"

"Cassandra?" Rose said. There was a really pale man with tattoos on his face. He turned and smiled. "I-I thought that you died!" She ran up to him and gasped at his aliveness.

"I got a new heart. They gave poor old chip another chance to live. I can leave Chip whenever I want to and go back into him when I need to. I love my new life." Cassandra answered. He smiled and looked back at the sea. "Where's the Doctor?"

"I'm not with him anymore," Rose answered sadly. "You would happen to know where he is?"

"No, sorry." Cassandra answered not looking at her. "Who is the lovely boy with you?"

"Hi, I'm Tyson." Tyson replied. "Have you heard of the Master?"

That caught Cassandra's attention. She turned and looked at the two humans with an alarming look on her face. "What do you want to know about the Master?" He asked. His eyes kept going to Tyson then to Rose then back to Tyson.

"We need to know everything about the Master." Rose replied gentle taking his hand. "When I mean everything, I mean everything."

"All I know is that he's a very bad person." Cassandra took her hand away from Rose's grip and rubbed it like Rose had burnt it. "I know people who know people who might know things about him. Give me your address and I'll send them to you." The he ran. "Oh, plus get some training, like sword and fist fight!" And then he started running again.

"That was kind of weird." Rose said once he was out of sight. Tyson shook his head and took her hand.

"C'mon, you heard him!" Tyson yelled as he started to pull Rose along with his running. "You have training to do."

That night, Tyson started to teach Rose the basic training of boxing. He knew what he was doing since when he was a teenager he used to box and he would always come first in competitions and little games for fun. It wasn't that long ago, it's been a year since he's boxed but that's because the Master found and kidnapped him. Rose on the other hand was terrible at boxing, her punches weren't hard enough, she couldn't block and she just wasn't the boxer type person. Later that night, Rose got bored and actually started to put effort into the boxing and she soon became better and better. She learnt all the basics and the blocking techniques and before she knew it, she was done with boxing. Some nights she would still practise with a match or three with three different people, sometimes four in the arena.

"How do you feel about boxing now?" Tyson asked when he found her doing jump rope. "Feeling the power?"

"I don't mind having a band aid over my nose anymore." Rose chuckled in between breaths. She stopped skipping and had a drink of water. "What are we going to practise today?"

Tyson smirked and brought out a seven inch double sided sword. Rose gasped and touched the blade of the sword feeling the coldness on the tip of her fingers. "We've got practise to do, Miss Tyler."

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	11. Why Are You All Here

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter eleven: Why are you all here?

Rose sat down with every Dalek in the house in one big room. Most were on the floor and very little in the air. Rose stood in the middle hoping that she wouldn't stumble upon her words.

"Daleks," She said quietly. "I want you to be honest with me, am I your emperor or are you making this all up?"

The Daleks stayed quiet for about three minutes until one spoke up. "DALEKS HAVE NO EMPEROR."

"So why did you bring me here?"

"YOU WILL LEAD US INTO BATTLE!"

"INTO BATTLE!"

"INTO BATTLE!"

"Okay, if I'm going to lead you into battle then you're going to have to listen very carefully," And then Rose started telling the Daleks her plan. She didn't mention anything about the Master in case they don't end up wanting to go along with her. The Daleks made no movement while she was talking; they stayed silent like a mouse running away from a cat which really creped Rose out. Tyson walked in and helped her tell the plan to the Daleks. Once they had finished telling their plan, the Daleks accepted and left Rose and Tyson alone, some flying into the sky and others staying on the ground.

That afternoon, when Rose was alone, she made a song about how not going anywhere, feeling like she can't move, like she cannot take another step to success. She called it Fix at Zero and was really pleased with her song.

"Master!" She yelled down the hall with her guitar. She stopped at the Master's room and knocked on the door. When he opened the door with a smile, she said "I've made a new song, can I put it on the track list?"

"Let me hear it first then we can decide if it's going on your CD or not." The Master said guiding her into his room. Rose sat on her bed and started playing her guitar and singing the lyrics she made. _"There's a vulture on my shoulder and he's telling me to give in,  
Always hissing right in my ear, like it's coming from my own head,  
It's got me mixed up, trying not to give up,  
Tell me there's a way out of here!  
Oh, I'm fixed at zero!"_

The Master hated that song but he put a smile on just for Rose to act like she was going to get away. He knew that he was the vulture and he liked being this vulture; he really liked it. He also hated her looking so sad, what did he do wrong besides turn her life into hell?

"Of course you can put it on your track list," The Master said with a fake smile. Rose beamed and gave him a hug without thinking. She pulled away and ran out of the room with her guitar.

Tyson ran into her room just as she was tying up her shoes for tonight's training. "What are we learning tonight?" Rose asked standing up with her hands on her hips.

"We are learning how to shoot a gun and we'll practise on your sword skills again. We need to master everything." Tyson replied picking up a green duffle bag filled with guns, knives, swords, hand grenades ECT. "This may take hours of the night, you mind?"

Rose shook her head. "Anything to get out of here." Rose replied opening the door. When she looked outside her door, she saw an Ood just standing there in their blue uniform holding their ball. She wanted to scream but something told her to keep quiet . . . Also the fact that Tyson's hand was over her mouth.

"They're helping us," Tyson whispered. "I forgot to tell you that, surprise!"

Tyson took his hand off of Rose's mouth slowly and carefully. He wanted to see if she'd scream, sadly but thankfully, she didn't. She just gasped at the Ood wondering how they got to Earth.

"Shall we go?" The Ood said his ball glowing up.

"Let's go." Rose replied showing the Ood and Tyson out of the house.

Rose gasped at all the aliens in her fitness room. There were men with rhino heads and human bodies, plastic living, blue, red, purple, multi-coloured people, tree people, Cassandra's little spiders and repeated memes, cats, cat nurse nuns, cat nurses, Daleks, vampires, Raxacoricofallapatorius, you name it and they were there.

"How did you contact everyone here?" Rose asked Cassandra looking at everyone.

"She didn't," A blue person said taking a step forward. "The Master has promised us something that we never got and we want revenge."

The other aliens agreed, some nodding their heads and other saying or whispering yeah. Rose frowned, the Doctor has probably fought most of these aliens, what if they want him dead too?

"Okay but before we start training I need to ask you something," Rose said debating to ask them about the Doctor or not. "Who here hates the Doctor?" About third of the room put their hands, claws, tentacles, ECT up. Rose sucked in her breath and let out a small sigh. "The Doctor isn't here but I'm pretty sure that he'll find a way about this, so if he comes at anytime, stay away from him. He can't get involved in this right."

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	12. Why didn't I take the TARDIS!

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Why didn't I take the TARDIS?!

The Doctor, Mickey and Jack were wandering around London trying to get a single from Rose with the Doctor's single detector. The Doctor was really jumpy these couple of days while Jack and Mickey just looked out for her and at times asked people if she's been in town lately. Some people laughed and answered and other people scowled and called her a slut; one or two times the Doctor glared at the people who called her a slut or whore. This one time, the Doctor was so close to punching a group of girls because they said that she's had sex with over a hundred boys and girls.

"Do you know if Rose Tyler is in town?" Mickey asked a small group of teenagers. He and Jack were starting to give up, they weren't getting any answers and the Doctor's detector thing was always failing and finding something else to have fun with and Jack was really tired. He hasn't had four days of sleep and for a time agent, that's a short time but critical time.

"Why don't you go to America?" One of the girls answered. "She's doing a concert there tomorrow night; you can catch a plane if you run right now."

"Where in America?" The Doctor asked suddenly interested in their conversation. "You have to tell me, where in America?"

"All over," She replied popping her gum. "She's doing an American tour. From what I know of, she's going to Los Angeles next. Like I said, go catch a plane now. You might make it."

The Doctor didn't say anything to the girl, just ran off to the nearest airport. He ran and he ran as fast as he could without stopping for anything, not even when Mickey yelled at him to slow down. His mind was set on Rose, he promised her that he'll keep her safe and from what's going on now, he's doing a really bad job at it.

"Doctor," Jack yelled. "We've got a taxi!"

The Doctor slowed down, turned around, ran to the taxi, jumped into the taxi next to Mickey and yelled at the driver to get to the closest airport. The taxi driver drove the car at such speed that Mickey was a little scared that they'll crash, Jack was observing the Doctor checking if he's not insane and the Doctor kept his eyes on the road waiting to see the airport station.

What feels like a billion years to the Doctor but only twenty minutes for Jack and Mickey, the taxi driver finally made it to the airport. The Doctor jumped out of the car before the car stopped and ran inside the airport dodging a lot of people with suitcases and bags. Jack and Mickey quickly followed behind the Doctor saying sorry to all the people who he bumped into.

"When's the next plane that goes to Los Angeles?" The Doctor asked a person in their work uniform. "Please you have to tell me!"

"It leaves in ten minutes," The worker said her eyes widened and scared hoping that the Doctor wouldn't hurt her. "If you go east of the airport you should find where they're departing."

The Doctor smiled and said his thank you before running off west.

"Other way!" Jack called out making the Doctor turn around and run east. All three boys ran through the airport like mad men. People were already starting to get on the plane when they arrived. The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to the lady at the door. On the paper showed her three tickets to first class all the seating next to each other.

"You may proceed." The lady said. The Doctor smiled and put his hands in his pockets walking down the aisle and boarded the plane. The Doctor sat in front of Jack and Jack sat in front of Mickey. The seats were black and the one that Mickey had had a massager machine installed in it. Mickey sat in the seat and wanted to move all of the sudden. He didn't like having a machine in his seat, from what he's heard and seen, he doesn't like a lot of machines now.

"Hey, Doctor." Mickey said. "Want to swap seats? You said your back was hurting right?"

"How will your seat help my back?" The Doctor asked scanning his Sonic Screwdriver for any damage. "Does it have a massager in it or something?"

"Well actually, yes it does." And so Mickey and the Doctor changed seats. Jack was reading a magazine about cars, the Doctor was freaking about how they didn't know where the concert was and the fact that he just realised that he could have taken his TARDIS instead of this fucking aeroplane and the fact that he doesn't have his TARDIS with him and they didn't have anywhere to sleep if they get any and that they didn't have tickets for her convert. Mickey just fell asleep, easy as A.

Four hours later, the plane boarded the Los Angeles airport. The Doctor, Mickey and Jack were the first one off the plane in the first class area. They quickly walked down the aisle and finally found the exit and left the airport. Mickey and Jack ran around the streets asking where Rose's concert was, so far only one answer "At the stadium." Like that helped them out! Except . . . The place was called the stadium . . .

"What are we going to do now? We've found out where it's being held, we're here in America. What now?" Mickey asked.

"Find Rose before the show starts!" The Doctor yelled at him and ran into the streets.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	13. You Can't Be Here!

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: You Can't Be Here!

Rose took a sip of her alcohol and collapsed into her seat. It was two hours before her show and she could hear her fans screaming out her name. If Rose was allowed she would go out to them and tell them to shut their mouths and let her rest before the show. The Master came in with a big smile on his face. He came into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Are you ready for tonight?" The Master asked stepping closer to her and sitting in her desk chair. "First concert, you must be excited!"

"Fantastic!" Rose replied her word dripping with sarcasm. Right after she said the word, her heart started to ache really badly. She missed her northern accent leather jacket green jumper sassy Doctor. Her first Doctor, not the one with the pinstriped suit, the one who made her feel so safe with just a smile upon his face. The Doctor she has now does that but it's not the same as her first one and who knows what'll happen next! He might start dying and decide to regenerate into another person and Rose might not be there for him, or worse, he gets tired of her and drops her off at home with her mother and leaves her getting another companion and having a better time with her than he ever did with herself. Rose shook her head and got the thought out of him leaving her, she hated it when she started thinking like that. "Great, just great."

"Why don't you have a little rest, I can get your fans to shut up."

"Don't tell them that, I'll listen to music to block out the noise." Rose smiled and the Master left. She plugged her headphones in her phone and started to listen to music, soon after she was fast asleep. When she woke up with Tyson by her side shaking her and telling her to wake up, she felt strong and she was filled with energy like so much that she could do a ten mile sprint in less than ten minutes. She felt like she was invincible and like she could do everything that was thrown in her way. "How long until the show start?"

"Under twenty minutes. Get ready!" Tyson said making Rose jump out of her bed and change into her first costume. It was just shorts and a long sleeved shirt and mid-thigh boots but she had to wear that outfit, she didn't get to choose what she wore. If it was Rose's choice, she would just be in jeans, a shirt and sneakers.

"Miss Tyler, we're on in ten minutes." A person said to Rose as she was in the middle of her make up session. Her make-up artist was taking too long for everyone's liking but she was secretly thanking her because she really did bit want to go on that stage in front of two hundred people.

"Okay we're done."

Rose pushed herself from the chair and walked to up the stairs to above the stage. She was on a stair case that she had to walk down onto the stage and say hello to her fans. She could hear the opening band singing and the fans screaming for them.

"You okay?" Tyler asked giving an ear piece to her. Rose looked at the tiny ear piece and put it in her left ear. She nodded and put her microphone ear piece in her right ear. "Good luck and try to have fun out there."

"If you see anyone that we all don't want to see, tell me what to do to make them get out of the stadium." Rose said flatting out her outfit and getting ready to start singing to the crowd. Tyson smiled and Rose came out making everybody scream even louder. She was on a twirled staircase holding onto the bar looking down at the lead singer and holding her hand out to him for the part that she was singing.

_"I'm not coming back (forgive me)  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
But you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head"_

As she sang, she walked down the stairs and at the second to last line, she took the lead singer's hand and sang to him like they had rehearsed. There were a million things going through her head as she walked down the stairs, what will happen tonight? Why am I doing this again? What's that guy's name again? Alex Gaskarth or something like that. I wonder where the Doctor is right now. That thought struck her, where was the Doctor? Why did he let the Daleks take her away? Oh so she missed him, so much that her heart was even more broken than before when she was with him.

_"Well I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home"_

The lead singer took her hands and they looked out to the crowd as he sung his last lines. They smiled and the lead singer hugged her tightly. "All Time Low, everyone!" Rose called out to the crowd. They screamed even louder and started chanting their names. The band packed up their stuff and left the stage leaving Rose alone with all these people.

"So, what's up America?" Rose said lifting her hands and putting on a fake smile for the crowd. The people screamed loudly and she waited until they stopped making noises with their mouths. "You know, I haven't been in the music business for long but I love it, I love it and you guys to bits!" Girls with their high pitched scream once again. "Anyway, this is the song that got me here today! I think you all know it and if you know every word in it, then sing along with me!"

The music started and Rose sung the lyrics. The crowd screamed and half way through she could hear a large part of the crowd singing the songs with her. She sang a couple of more songs, talked for a bit until it got to the time when the fans asked her the questions. The fan who was asking the question got a microphone and the camera would go right up close to them so that everyone could see.

"What was your childhood song?" A girl asked.

"Um . . . It would have to be . . . Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." Rose replied. Some people laughed and others yelled out that they already knew that fact which was true when Rose was a child her song was Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. "Thanks love! The next question please!"

"Yes, is it true that you used to work in a clothing store?" That voice, she knew that voice all too well for her liking. Rose looked at the television screen and saw that one man she hoped she wouldn't see in a very long time. He was smiling and his eyes were sparkling, he wore a snappy suit with a long brown coat, he had brown hair and his smile was just beautiful. Next to him stood a chocolate skinned man who wore a white shirt and a red hoody, his hair was shaven and he looked good bald. She did not want to see Mickey or the Doctor right now.

"Yes, I used to work at a clothing shop. All I did was fold clothes and give money to the staff. That's all. What's your name?" Rose replied pretending that she had no idea who he was.

"Oh that doesn't really matter."

"No, please, tell me, what's your name, sweetie?"

The Doctor smiled. "I'm John Smith and this is my good friend, Mickey Smith. No we're not related in anyway, just the same last name."

"I hope you liked the show tonight, John and Mickey Smith." Rose said. Suddenly, everything went pitched black and Rose ran off the stage, someone pulling her along. Rose ran with the person who she hoped was Tyler but most likely the Master. She didn't want to leave the stage yet, she wanted to say hello to Mickey and the Doctor, maybe see them after the show.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked. Suddenly, they were outside and she saw that the Master's wife was holding her hand. "Where are we going?" Rose asked once again this time more sternly.

"Home, back to London." The Master's wife replied. She pushed Rose in the car where the Master and Tyson were already in. "Hit on it!" The Master's wife yelled at the driver.

The car sped into the street and Rose looked back, seeing the Doctor, Jack and Mickey run out of the stadium and towards the car. Rose whispered I'm sorry and turned her back to them. She placed her head in her hands and let out a few tears.

"I hate myself." That night, she had the worse dream you could ever dream.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	14. Yes, I'm Here

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Yes, I'm here

Mickey, the Doctor and Jack were screaming at Rose to notice them but with everyone else screaming her name, they were no such use. She was currently on a five foot stair case singing to the lead singer of the opening band to her show. They looked into each other's eyes and held hands singing to each other.

"All Time Low, everyone!" Rose said looking out to the crowd. Everyone screamed and the All Time Low people smiled and left the stage. Rose smiled and looked right into the crowd. The smile was fake, the Doctor, Jack and Mickey could tell that by just looking into her eyes . . . Okay, Jack just knows when she's faking but Mickey and the Doctor knows what a person is feeling by just looking at their eyes . . . Okay, just the Doctor. Mickey has known her long enough to know her smiles and emotions, but she did hide them pretty well.

"So, what's up America?" Rose asked making the crowd scream. The TimeLord, the Time Agent and Mickey all covered their ears with their hands to try and block out of the sound of a hundred screaming girls who can be very loud . . . and really annoying. "You know, I haven't been in the music business for long but I love it, I love it and you guys to bits!" Hands over ears again.

"I'm going to go death too early!" Mickey said over the girls screaming. The Doctor and Jack agreed and uncovered their ears. A bunch of girls were staring at them, some glaring others looking confused. "I think I said that a little loud." Mickey admitted.

"Anyway, this is the song that got me here today! I think you all know it and if you know every word in it, then sing along with me!" The music started and the three boys knew what the song was. Rose walked around the stage and sang the song that made them turn on when they saw the music video. One precent music, ninety nine precent porn. As she sang her songs, she would change in between and videos were also showing in between her songs. In between this one song, there was a video playing on the large television screen. Rose and the Tyson guy that the Doctor and Mickey meet at Jackie's house stood next to her.

"We just watched the Glee episode of Will's and Emma's wedding and I decided to learn the song." Rose said giving Tyson a piece of paper with lyrics on it. "We've changed the names to our own because my name isn't Emma and this is not Will, but Tyson." Tyson smiled and waved. "We don't have Mercedes part because no one we know can do opera." They both shrugged and took a deep breath. **(A/N Italic singing normal is talking. When both singing at the same time, Bold is Tyson italic is Rose)**.

"Rose, I can't find my shoes  
_Today is for Rosie  
Rosie, I give you the rest of my life  
To cherish and to keep you  
To honor you forever  
Today is for Rosie  
My happily soon-to-be wife_  
Rose, we're really getting married!" Tyson sung/spoke.

"Mercedes part," Tyson cleared this throat and said "Rose, I can't find my good cuff-links!"

"They're on the dresser  
Right next to my suicide note__

Go, can't you go?  
Why is nobody listening?  
Goodbye  
Go and cry  
At another person's wake  
If you're quick  
For a kick  
You could pick  
Up a Christening  
But please  
On my knees  
There's a human life at stake!  
Listen everybody  
I'm afraid you didn't hear  
Or do you want to see a crazy lady fall apart in front of you  
It isn't only Ty, who may be ruining his life  
You know we'll both of us be losing our identities  
I telephoned my analyst about it and he said to see him Monday  
But by Monday I'll be floating in the Hudson with the other garbage  
I'm not well  
So I'm not getting married  
You've been swell  
But I'm not getting married  
Clear the hall  
'Cause I'm not getting married  
Thank you all  
But I'm not getting married  
And don't tell Ty  
But I'm not getting married today"

"Mercedes part," Tyson said again. "Today is for Rosie,"

"_Go, can't you go?_  
_Look, you know_ **(Emma) **  
_I adore you all_ **(I give you) **  
_But why_ **(The rest of) **  
_Watch me die_ **(My life) **  
_Like Eliza on the ice?_ **(To cherish)**  
_Look, perhaps_ **(And to keep you)**  
_I'll collapse  
In the apse  
Right before you all  
So take _**(To honor you)**  
_Back the cake_ **(Forever)**  
_Burn the shoes and boil the rice_ **(Today is for Emma)**  
_Look, I didn't wanna have to tell you_ **(My happily)**  
_But I may be coming down with Hepatitis_ **(Soon-to-be)**  
_And I think I'm gonna faint_ **(Wife)**  
_So if you wanna see me faint  
I'll do it happily_ **(My adorable)**  
_But wouldn't it be funnier to go and watch a funeral _**(Wife)**  
_So thank you for the twenty-seven dinner plates  
Thirty-seven butter knives  
Forty-seven paperweights  
Fifty-seven candle holders_"

The video stopped and the stage lights turned back on. Rose wore a really short dress that you might as well call a shirt and next to her stood Tyson. Tyson only had loose jeans on and sneakers. He had rock hard abs that made the three boys feel fat and unfit. The girls screamed and screamed out how hot he was. The music started and Rose started singing the same song in the video. They also danced, the story was about the girl –Rose– was trying to get away from the boy –Tyson– but somehow couldn't. He would pick her up by the waist, which the Doctor did not like one bit, and Rose would kick her legs in the air. Everyone was stunned, no one knew that she could sing that fast and still be clear with her words. Once the song had finished, everyone cheered them both.

"Everybody, Tyson!" She took his hand and laced them together, holding them in the air like in the hunger games when Katniss and Peta were in the chariot. "Isn't he just adorable?" She said laughing. Tyson blushed and picked Rose up from her waist spinning her around in the air. The Doctor felt like he could punch Tyson right now just because he was able to spend time with Rose and he couldn't.

"Would you like to ask Rose a question?" A guy came up to Mickey with a microphone. Jack answered and gave the microphone to the Doctor.

When Rose finished one of her fan's questions, it was time for the Doctor's question. "Yes, is it true that you used to work in a clothing store?" The Doctor smirked and Rose's eyes and smile widen. Rose looked straight at the Doctor and her smile became a real one.

"Yes, I used to work at a clothing shop. All I did was fold clothes and give money to the staff. That's all. What's your name?" Rose replied. She pretended that she had no idea who the Doctor was, but you could tell on her face that she was so happy right now.

"Oh that doesn't really matter."

"No, please, tell me, what's your name, sweetie?"

The Doctor smiled. "I'm John Smith and this is my good friend, Mickey Smith. No we're not related in anyway, just the same last name."

Jack raised his hands saying what about me? But didn't say anything. All of the sudden, the whole place went black. The Doctor, Jack and Mickey looked at each other and started to push everyone out of their way until they arrived outside.

Once they were outside, they all saw a woman push Rose into a limo. They didn't catch her face but Jack quickly took a picture of the car license and they ran towards the car. The car raced off onto the streets and the last thing they saw was Rose looking scared with her hand on the window.

"What now?" Mickey asked. Jack was on his phone contacting Torchwood and sending them the picture of the car license. "We're stuck here in America and don't know where Rose is going and we have no clue who the hell that lady was and I'm freaking out so much right now!"

"Shut up, Mickey!" The Doctor ordered. He kept his eyes on Jack hoping that he'd say something like 'We're going back to London!'

"Hey guys, we've got their trace." Jack said. "It looks like they're heading on another plane . . . To London."

"Brilliant!" The Doctor yelled and they started running. "This is just brilliant!"

"Doctor!" Mickey called. "We've got a cab!"

"Brilliant! Just brilliant!" The Doctor slowed down and ran back to Mickey. All three of them hopped into the cab and told the driver where they needed to go. On the way there, Jack kept up with the information that Torchwood was giving him, Mickey was trying to contact Rose and the Doctor was playing with his key. He thought about his times with Rose alone when he first met her, to the end of the world, fighting with the Selveen, saving Earth, helping her with her depression and eating disorder, till when he lost her to the Daleks. He hated the Daleks right now, more than anything, but he didn't understand something. The Daleks wouldn't make Rose famous, they would hide her away from him and then threaten him at the last minute and know that he would come to get her and take her away from the monsters. He also didn't understand why Tyson was with her, who was he? And what does he want with his Rose Tyler?

"Okay we're here." The taxi driver said. Mickey paid for the ride and they hopped out of the car. The three men silently walked into the airport, Mickey and Jack brought first class but the Doctor brought coach this time. Jack and Mickey noticed the Doctor's silence and the fact that he was hiding his body, he had his arms crossed over his chest, he leaned forward a bit, his head was facing the floor, his eyes on his shoes as he walked and his cheeks were started to get wet by his silent tears that were dripping from his eyes, down his cheek and fell to the floor from his chin.

"Doctor," Jack put his hand on the Doctor's shoulder and squeezed it. "Are you crying?"

"My eyes got a bit of dirt in them, they're just cleaning it's self out that's all." The Doctor lied. He had a bit of rest until the speaker said that the passengers to London were ready to come on. Jack ended up taking the Doctor's ticket and giving him his without the Doctor knowing. Mickey saw Jack switch the tickets but did nothing about it. Mickey knew that the Doctor was under a lot of stress that he wasn't showing and he figured that he got very little sleep but knew how to hide the fact that he needed sleep. Mickey walked behind the Doctor and Jack walked in front of the Doctor; they wanted to make sure that the Doctor was still okay like if he suddenly passed out then one of them could catch him, if he had a melt-down they were close to help him, they just didn't want to take any chances.

What seemed like the Doctor's life time, they finally found Jackie's home in London. Jackie made them all beds and as soon as their heads hit the pillow, they were out cold, except for the Doctor. He basically stayed up all night making notes after notes after notes trying to express himself through ancient words from his home planet and then re-writing them in English. He used up three pens and about sixty pieces of paper that Jackie probably needed.

The next morning, the Doctor was running around trying to make breakfast. Jackie, Mickey and Jack all woke up by the sound of the smoke alarm going off. Jackie was the first one in the Kitchen cleaning up the Doctor's mess but shortly after that Mickey was cooking some French toast for all of them.

"Rose is a genius!" The Doctor exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. The other three didn't know what was going on and waited for the Doctor. Once the Doctor figured out that the others weren't going to say anything he carried on. "This morning I got up and decided to watch the early news on your computer and found this website called 'YouTube' and I looked up Rose's name . . ." The Doctor waited them to say something but they just stared at him waiting for him. The one time he allows them to talk and all they do is stare at him! The Doctor shook his head and guided everyone to the computer where the video was on screen and ready to play. "I clicked on a video called 'Rose Tyler piss drunk!' and found this."

The Doctor pressed play and there was Rose in leather pants and a bikini top. She had a bottle in her hand and her face was a bit pink from her crying. She wasn't walking straight and kept stumbling on her feet and mumbling her words.

"Where are you!?" She yelled at the stars. Her sobs became louder and louder as she kept screaming at the sky. "Where are you!?" She took a sip of her drink and threw the bottle in the bin. You could hear the person who was filming Rose giggling and making fun of her as she tried to walk.

"Doctor!" She stopped walking and screamed the Doctor's name. "Doctor I know you're there! Please save me!" Rose put her head in her hands and cried out his name one last time before collapsing onto the cold hard ground. That's when the video stopped and all you could hear were the people who were holding the camera muffled voice.

The Doctor closed that tab and clicked onto another tab which had another video on it already loaded. This time the Doctor didn't say anything, he just wanted to watch the video again since he could hear her sober voice one more time before saving her like she wants to.

"So, Rose, who's this 'Doctor' you were calling for last night?" The interviewer asked.

"The Doctor . . . The Doctor was a nick name of one of my friends. He was always there for me, all the time and even though I've known him for a short period of time, he was one of the most important men in my life." Rose answered smiling.

"Where's the Doctor now?"

Rose thought for a second and bit her lip. "From what I know of, he's travelling. Probably with a friend or two to places he's never seen before."

Half way through the video, the Doctor closed the tab and another video was on the other tab. The video was called 'Day and Night'. The Doctor didn't press play but looked in the description and highlighted some of the lines. The lines were: _You were my inspiration,  
you were my motivation,  
My shining star, my shining light,  
Every day and night babe.  
I need you tonight, for travel;  
I need to hear your voice babe,  
Something is strange, not a single sound,  
I wish you were at my door, babe._

"What does that have to do with you?" Jackie asked already knowing the answer but wanting an explanation.

"Okay so the lines:_ You were my inspiration, you were my motivation,_ I'm not sure were about me but when she was in hospital she said that she was glad that we were all motivating her to get better and her inspiration is me and you, Jackie." Jackie smiled and nodded. "_My shining star_ that sort of explains it's self as I travel with her and _my shining light_ is when she looked into the heart of the TARDIS." The Doctor took a deep breath and kept explaining. "_Every day and night,_ when she looked into the heart of the TARDIS, she explained about the sun and the moon, the day and night but I'm sure that means nothing_. I need to hear your voice babe_, the nightmares that she gets and I calm her down with my voice. _Something is strange, not a single word_ just creeps us out now when we land on some planet and we hear or see nothing. _I wish you were at my door babe,_ when she was in her dark ages she would sometimes mutter to herself that she wish I was there when she had nightmares before we came here and _I need you tonight for travel_, is self-explained." The Doctor closed the tab and looked at the two humans and the Time Agent who eyes were widened and faces confused on how that all made sense.

"Who wants a cup of tea while all of that sinks into our heads?" Jackie asked getting the kettle on. Jack and Mickey agreed on the tea and thought for a bit. "Where is she now?" Jackie asked from the kitchen.

"I don't know. I'm hoping that there's an address here somewhere on Rose's whereabouts." The Doctor thought out loud. He was going to start using the computer when he sudden looked at Mickey who looked smudge and looked like he knew what the Doctor was going to ask him. "Fine, fine, you can do it for me." The Doctor got out of the chair and Mickey planted himself in the seat that the Doctor was sitting on and started searching for Rose's whereabouts.

A couple of minutes later, Jackie came back in with four cups of tea and placed them on the table. Mickey was still searching for Rose using different key words to widen his search results; Jack was contacting Torchwood to see if they have any updated news on the car license plate, Jackie was looking through magazines to see if there was anything on her daughter and the Doctor was thinking of ways to try and get her back without being spotted.

"Why can't you trace her whereabouts in the TARDIS?" Jackie said. The Doctor's head snapped in her way. He could use the TARDIS to get a better search of her and there's so much more reception in his TARDIS then there is in Jackie's home.

"Jackie, you're brilliant!" The Doctor said and ran out of the house. Jackie, Mickey and Jack all followed the Doctor right on his heels back to where they found his TARDIS. The Doctor unlocked the time machine and raced to the computer. He typed in Rose's name and a large search of her data base showed. The Doctor searched in the year that they were in now and some very strange things came up. According to the internet Rose has been in the music business for about a year and has been spotted with some very strange people and there's photos of her trying to hide her face and has been seen walking out of a training club multiple of times.

"What's come up, Doctor?" Jackie asked looking over his shoulder. "What's happening to my daughter? Is she safe? Is she alright? When did she leave you?"

That last question set him off. _When did she leave me?_ The Doctor thought, _she left me when I let the fucking Daleks transport her away from me!_

The Doctor turned and faced Jackie and glared at her. "This is what I'm going to do, Jackie Tyler, I'm going to find your daughter and I'm going to bring her home, then I'm going to kill every stinking Dalek on this Earth and out of this world but I need you to keep tabs on her, call me or Mickey whenever you have a chance, do you understand?"

Jackie gave the Doctor a kiss on the cheek. "Stay calm and don't keep all of this anger inside. It's not healthy." The Jackie left the TARDIS. The Doctor was still glaring at Mickey and Jack. "Jack, get in touch with Torchwood and Mickey try and get in contact with Rose, if she picks up we can trace her signal and get her back to safety. I'll keep searching and find out where she is or if she's doing any concerts in London this month." And they got to work. Jack got no new news about the license number plate, Mickey was calling her non-stop and the Doctor searched his universe internet web. About ten minutes later, Mickey got into contact.

"Rose!" Mickey shouted. "Rose, where are you? Are you okay? Where did you go? How long have you been alone?" Mickey said at once.

The Doctor snatched Mickey's phone and put it on loud speaker. "Rose, you there?" The Doctor asked. There was no answer from Rose which made them nervous. The Doctor hooked Mickey's phone up and started searching for her whereabouts. "Rose, answer me!"

"I'm getting Rose!" A male voice yelled. "Calm down she might have time to talk to you but I'm not so sure about it."

"Tell her that it's one of her fans." The Doctor said finding the location. "She's not far from here," he whispered.

"Rose, a fan got your number. They would like to speak to you." The male voice said.

"Hello." Rose said. The Doctor was speechless; it was really his Rose, his Rose was finally able to speak to him again and he was able to speak to his Rose. "Is anyone there?"

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	15. What In God's Name Have You Done!

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: What In God's Name Have You Done?!

"Yes, yes, sorry." Mickey said. "Where are you?"

"Mickey?"

"Um . . . Yeah . . ."

"It's so good to hear from you!"

"Hello, Rose." Jack said in a flirtatious voice. The Doctor glared at him which made Jack flinch a little and back down.

"Captain Jack Harkness! I was you like, what, five months ago."

"It was two months ago."

"No, it was five months ago. It's been three months since I saw you."

"Rose Tyler." The Doctor finally said his voice in a stern tone. "Rose Tyler, are you hurt in anyway?"

It took Rose a couple of minutes to reply. "No, I'm not hurt in anyway." She finally replied. "Are you guys? Are you still travelling?"

"Only to find you!" Jack said with glee.

"Look, Rose, you need to tell me where you are, alright? I'll come and get you." The Doctor said getting ready to start his TARDIS. "Rose, you'll be safe with me."

Rose took a deep breath, "Doctor . . ."

"Doctor? Doctor? Is that the Doctor?" A voice in the background said. Rose didn't reply to the man which he probably didn't like. "Tell me, Rose Tyler, is that the Doctor!"

"It's my local GP who I used to go to but now I don't need to anymore since I don't live with my mum anymore." Rose replied. "It's just a doctor."

"Don't lie to me! I know that you're still in contact with that pathetic TimeLord!"

"This is my local GP, Master; just a doctor who's helped me get better since I was a little girl."

"You honestly think I'm going to believe you? Give me that phone!"

"You cannot take this away from me! I still need to contact my mum; you just gave it back to me!"

"I don't care! Give me the fucking phone. You will have no contact outside of this house unless I say so. Now, give me that phone or I'll end you."

"Then go ahead!" Rose said. Mickey glanced at the Doctor who looked so angry that he could tear the TARDIS a part one by one piece of metal. Jack looked worried and scared and Mickey just felt terrified. "Go on, kill me."

Silence . . .

BANG! The Doctor, Mickey and Jack were frozen. They heard Rose and the phone drop to the floor and then footsteps getting closer to Rose.

"Hello, Doctor." A voice said. Male, the male from the background. "You speechless because I just killed your beloved Rose?"

"Master," The Doctor said the word poisonous on his tongue. He hated the Master; he now hated the word Master. Every time when someone said the word Master, he would feel angry and betrayed by his own kind. "What have you done to Rose?!"

"I just inserted a liquid into her blood stream," the person said. "She's not dead; I'm just giving her a lesson. I have another gun on me, one that shoots bullets. If she does obey me, she's gone."

"Let her go, Master!" The Doctor yelled making Mickey and Jack flinch.

"Oh, how I love it when you say my name. But no." The Master replied. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go teach Rose another lesson. Bye." And then the Master hung up.

The Doctor went to his controls and started to rev the TARDIS up. He was working fast, faster than he's ever worked before in his entire life. He wanted to see Rose again, he wanted to take her pain away once again like he had done when she had depression, he wanted her in his arms but most of all, he wanted her love. He was an idiot to take that away from her, an idiot but he thought that it was the best thing to do at that point of time, big mistake.

"Where are we going?" Mickey asked holding onto the rails on the TARDIS as she flew at a speeding rate across London. "Did you find her location?"

"We are going in the middle of nowhere!" The Doctor yelled and pulled the lever making the time machine jolt with surprise. "I will find you, Rose Tyler."

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	16. So It Comes To This

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: So It Comes To This . . .

Rose's arms were sore and she felt like she was being torn apart. She cracked her neck with a roll and her shoulders too. She tried moving her arms but found out that she couldn't move her arms, hands. Her eyes flew open and she found herself tied up to a chair with chains and placed at a beach. It was a nice day, though; there were no one around to witness this. The Master, his wife and the Daleks were all standing in a line, some Daleks levitating in the air.

"Master, what are you doing?" Rose asked tugging herself trying to get free. "What have I done to deserve this treatment?"

The Master's hand went into his pocket and brought a pen out. He smirked and pushed down on the button on the side. It was a sonic pen! How did he get a sonic pen?

"I took it from this crazy nanny while she was selling a diet pill while collecting people's fat. Disgusting and pathetic, I know." The Master said. "Plus, you didn't obey me when I asked for your phone. This is your punishment."

"Seriously?" Rose said her voice raised over the wind. "So I didn't give you my phone, whoop-de-do, does that really deserve this sort of punishment?"

Then she heard it, one of the most beautiful sounds on the planet but right now she hated it. The appeared a blue police box, a beautiful police box was about ten feet away from her. She didn't want to see the Doctor right now; Rose didn't want the Doctor to see her at the state that she was currently in.

Mickey and Jack came out with guns strapped around their back. The Doctor came out a couple of seconds afterwards and stepped between Mickey and Jack. He had his hands in his pockets and a stern look on his face, he held his head high but his eyes showed so much pain. Mickey and Jack also had their heads held up high but when the Doctor did it, he looked like the most powerful man in history which he kind of was in a way.

"Hello, Doctor." The Master said with a touch of evil in his voice. The Doctor just glared at him, not saying a single word or even looking at the other TimeLord. His eyes were set on Rose and Rose only. When he walked out of his TARDIS Rose was the first person he saw, he didn't notice the beach, he didn't notice Jack and Mickey were standing in between his sides, he didn't notice the Master, only Rose. "Do you like Rose's new look?" The Master said placing his hands on Rose's shoulders and looking down at her chains. Rose wore a black leather crop top, black skirt with four centimeters cuts going down so the skirt will move out of the way when she walks (**Like the skirts the cheerleading girls in glee have**) and mid-thigh black boots.

"Master, don't do anything to him," Rose said trying to get the Master's attention. "Yes he's a TimeLord but is he really worth it?"

Once she said those words, the Doctor's hearts just shattered into a million pieces. She didn't think that he was worth it? Why was he here then? Why did he spend months and months travelling and trying to find the love of his life just to find out that he wasn't worth any of this?

"Yes, sadly, I must watch him die." The Master said not sounding that sad and the big smile on his face said otherwise. "Also he must watch you suffer in pain."

"What do you mean? I'm not in pain, from what I know I'm quite –Ahhhh!" Rose's whole body started to ache like a billion cramps were happening at once along with the feeling of knives stabbing her. The pain only lasted a couple of seconds which was quite good for Rose that means she didn't have to suffer for a long period of time. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"You'll see." The Master turned to the Doctor. "You will all see what I've done to your precious Rose."

"Whatever you've done I will stop it." The Doctor said. Jack and Mickey shifted their guns into place at the same time which was kind of creepy. "This is what's going to happen, you will let Rose go, you let her leave with me and you will kill every single Dalek on this Earth!"

"Doctor!" Rose screamed out in pain. This time it lasted a bit longer and hurt even more. "Doctor, I-I'm so sorry."

"Yes, Rose, be sorry." The Master's wife said. She took the place where the Master was standing and spoke to her. "Be sorry about all the times you had to be kidnapped, or to be saved from evil monsters," She whispered in one ear. "Be sorry about all that time you had a voice talking in your head and the Doctor had to take care of you." She whispered in the other ear.

"How did you know about that?" Rose asked confused.

The Master's wife laughed and stood in front of her. "You're fat, your stomach budges out, the Doctor hates you, you can't even wear a bikini anymore –"

"Stop it," Rose whined.

"–You're worthless, everybody hates you, the Doctor wants you dead like your father is, your mother threw a party when you left with him because she doesn't have to clean up after you anymore, even Mickey hooked up with this random girl, you're lazy–"

"I said stop it!"

"Where's that blade of yours? Oh my God you've put on weight! Does somebody know where the bathroom is? She needs to shove her fingers down that fat throat of hers–"

"Please, just stop it!" Rose said crying out in pain afterwards. The Master's wife's voice just got louder and louder for everyone to hear.

"You're disgusting, pathetic, worthless freak! C'mon, I order you to shove those fingers down that throat of yours! Right now, Rose Tyler. Poor you, no one is going to get violins out for you now; no one cares about you why can't you accept that?"

"Because it's not true!" Mickey yelled.

Rose was now crying, all those words, the voice in her head, it was still killing her. The Master's wife's voice, that was the same voice that was in her head. Rose looked up at the Doctor who looked like he was about to go back inside the TARDIS and run away again.

The Master's wife crouched down to her level and whispered "Where are those collar bones?"

That's what set Rose off. Since her legs weren't tied, Rose lifted herself up and kicked the Master's wife under the chin making her do a small flip on the sand. Rose went to hit the Master but then a really bad aching pain trailed down her body. She cried out in pain as it started from her head and trailed down her body to her feet. The Master grabbed her jaw line and squeezed adding onto the pain that Rose already was experiencing. The Doctor's rage got out of hand and he ran down the beach to let Rose go and get her back to safety. Jack and Mickey followed closely behind holding their guns firmly in the hands to get ready to shoot the Daleks.

"Ah-ah-ah, not so fast, Doctor." The Master said turning Rose's head towards the Doctor, "I've grown fond of your companion." The Master let go of her jaw and creased it down her jaw and neck, his hands landing on her shoulders. "It's a shame to let her go after all of this time spent together and not with you."

"But, what about me?" The Master's wife struggled to say as she lifted herself from the sand. "I thought that we were going to be together forever."

"I guess I've fallen out of love." He said his lips pecking Rose's neck. Rose clamped her eyes shut and tried moving her wrists forgetting that they were tied up. Rose took a deep breath in and screamed again making the Master flinch away which let Rose lift the chair up a bit and stab him in his foot with the chair leg. The Doctor, Mickey and Jack all stared at Rose with amazement.

"I guess there's no point of us being here when you can take care of yourself!" Mickey said.

"Untie me, please." Rose asked. The Doctor eyed at the Daleks who were looking at them with their eye. Every single one was staring at the Doctor with their eye which was kind of cool but also creepy in a way. "They won't kill you, Doctor. Please, get me out of here."

The Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver out and unchained Rose from the chair. Rose shook the chains off her body and stood up. She just stared into the Doctor's eyes and did nothing but just stare.

"Are you going to say thank you, Rose?" The Doctor asked being cheeky. Rose didn't reply to his comment like she normally would or would normally crack a smile. Rose looked deep into his eyes, she could see his pain at the back of his beautiful eyes, all the pain and suffering he's been through alone and just looking at the pain just broke her heart even more than it already was.

Rose suddenly got the aching pain in her stomach again. She fell down letting the Doctor catch her. She clutched onto her stomach as the pain started to fade away but very slowly. Rose let out a deep breath once the pain had stopped but something unusual happened along with the oxygen she let out; there was gold litter that sparkled came out of her mouth and floated away in the air. The Doctor stared at Rose who stared at the dust that had just came out of her body.

The Master watched in amazement, enjoying the view of the dust. "It worked . . . It really worked!"

Rose's head snapped at him. She lifted herself from the Doctor's grasp and walked over to the Master. "What did you do to me?" She demanded. "What the hell was that?"

The Master laughed at her act of trying to be touch, unfortunately for him, the Daleks obey Rose when she commanded them to point their lasers at his hearts. The Master stopped laughing and looked at the Daleks one by one.

"What are you doing?"

"OBEY HER!"

"OBEY HER!"

"Wait, it worked." The Master lifted himself off the sand and stared at Rose then the Doctor, then back at Rose. "You should be dead. How?"

"Can somebody tell me what's going on?" Jack asked making everyone/Dalek turn and look at him. The Doctor walked up to Rose and touched cupped her cheeks; Rose made no movements when the Doctor touched her cheeks but she had to admit, she loved the feeling of his skin against hers. It felt like he was the only one who could touch her making it feel so right, making her feel so safe around anything. The Doctor couldn't believe what he was feeling when his hands landed on her cheeks; it felt like he was touching his own kind, like she was a TimeLady. His eyes widened and the Doctor backed away and glared at the Master with so much hatred that his eyes were burning.

"What did you do to her?" The Doctor demanded.

"He did the one thing you could never do to anyone." Rose replied. She turned to the Master and glared at him. "You made me into something I wouldn't want to be, something that could help you with world domination."

"Ah, you're a smart one." The Master went to touch her shoulders until all the Daleks turned to him and pointed their laser guns at him. "What are you guys doing? Aren't you going to exterminate the Doctor?" The Master said to the Daleks. "It's what you've been wanting for this whole time, isn't it?"

"You're a sick man, Master."

"Oh how I love it when you say my name, Doctor." The Master mocked the Doctor's voice. He went to one of the Daleks and touched its head leaving his DNA print on it. "Got some emotions now?"

Mickey pointed his gun at the Dalek that the Master had touched and fired at it making it disappear with the final cry of that Dalek. Mickey felt bad afterwards, was he allowed to do that? Did the Doctor suddenly want him gone now like the Dalek he just shot?

Rose turned to Mickey and looked at him with such confusion. "What was that for?" She asked. Mickey stumbled upon his words not able to answer. "Mickey," She walked up to him and punched him on his jaw line. "That was murder! The Dalek had done nothing to you!" She took Mickey's gun and pointed it at the Doctor before he could make a move towards her. "Make a move and I'll shoot you."

"Rose, this isn't you," The Doctor said his voice stern, a little too stern. He felt the word slowly turn underneath his feet, it's something he's always loved but also hated. He was a TimeLord, he could live for thousands and thousands of years and yes he loved that but what he hated was that he would meet people, watch them grow up and they would leave him, settle down, have kids and he would watch them die. Sometimes people die in his arms and those were the worst times he's ever experienced in his whole life. "What's he's done to you, you have to let go, try and reverse it!"

"Why should I do that?" Her eyes started to get watery and moments later she had the Master's neck in her hand. "Something this powerful should be kept with someone who is mentally stable."

"But are you emotionally?"

Anger flared in Rose's body. She hated it when the Doctor was right when she was trying to prove a point that she was passionate about. Rose's hands were tighter around the Master's neck as she thought about the times when she spent with the Doctor when she was emotionally unstable. Rose cried out in pain as the aching in her body came back; she dropped the Master but kicked him into the water by accident. The Daleks started to form a circle around her which she did not like one bit. With all of her strength, she kicked a Dalek out of her way and hit Mickey knocking him down.

"No, I'm emotionally not able to hold this power but are you emotionally ready to start living, Doctor?" She asked. "You have depression as well; you kept it all to yourself because you know that loneliness is able to spread from person to person no matter what happens. You go and save planets and you know what you're doing but at times you're just scared, just want to go back to your home planet which is gone. The Daleks whipped them out and you ran away with your TARDIS like a coward. Well, Doctor, I'm not like you, I'm so much more different, I'm able to stand up and give a fight to my components unlike you ever will be. Now, do you think I'm emotionally unstable to hold this power?"

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	17. I Know That Voice

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: I Know That Voice

Tyson watched the Daleks, the Doctor, the Master, the Master's wife who he had decided to knock out with a tranquilizer and is currently sleeping on the sand, the two guys with guns and Rose. Every time Rose screamed out in pain, the other aliens would quickly pick up their weapons and aim it at the Master just in case but most of the time the Master had done nothing to her. Tyson had a bow and quiver around his back; he wasn't into guns or knives but every time he picked up a bow and arrow he felt like he could every living enemy in his path without fail.

"When do we start the killing?" the vampire asked. He wore a long hooded trench coat to hide his skin from the sun, in books and movies you see vampires burn in the sun light or sparkle for some strange reason, though they do burn in the sun but too long of the burning, they begin to turn to ash. When they start turning into ash, the body part that's getting the most sun freezes up and you can see the body part turning a dark grey colour, then it falls to the ground and you have to wait for the rest of your body to turn to ash. Once they start turning into ash, there's no way of stopping it. You can always go back in the shadow but you still slowly burn up.

"When it's fine, my dear friend." Tyson said putting his hand on his shoulder. The vampire licked his lips and put his head down to hide his face from the sun.

"If only we had popcorn," The red skinned guy said. He pointed to Rose and one of the guys with a gun who was currently on the sand hugging his stomach on his knees. "Did you see Rose beat the shit out of him? Ha!"

"This is not funny," Tyson said trying not to press a smile on his face. He looked at all of the aliens and suddenly couldn't control his laughter. They all laughed along with him but did it quietly so the people/TimeLords couldn't hear them. Then, Rose screamed out in pain again and every living creature on the cliff put up their weapons and pointed at the Master. Still, nothing happened afterwards.

As time pasted on, the creatures that stood behind Tyson started to grow restless. Tyson kept his eyes on the water which was so calm that nothing could break the still water. The vampire kept his eyes on the people down on the sand and said that the Master's wife was still knocked out but has moved a couple of times so they know that she's still alive. About half an hour later, the water started to ripple. First it was nothing to be worried about but then there was a large patch of grey in the water which could mean anything but the patch grew larger and larger and larger and the water started to turn into another set of waves. Tyson clicked on his ear piece that was so small that he wasn't so sure if it was in or not but it was also a really good ear piece because Rose was wearing on and the Master didn't know that she could get in touch with him or that he couldn't get in touched with him.

"Rose," He said quietly. The others kept their eyes on the water trying to figure out what the grey patch in the water was and if it was there's-something-in-the-water-but-it's-okay-you-c an-take-them dangerous or get-out-of-here-right-now-before-they-kill-you dangerous. "There's something in the water, I don't know what but there's a very large grey patch. It could be anything and it's getting closer to the coast."

A couple of minutes later Rose replied. "Maybe it's a school of fish?"

"No, before the water was calm, then it started to ripple and now there are waves again. Ten minutes ago the water was flat, now it's breaking."

"Breaking, what do you mean breaking . . ." Tyson saw the creatures down at the beach look out to the water. Something was emerging from the water, something tall, grey and machine like to the creatures on the cliff eyes. "Tyson, get everything out! Get out of here, go somewhere safe. I'll come as soon as I can!"

"We're not leaving you, Rose!" The creature with the red skin said. The girl looked like a three year old but spoke like a soldier with years and years in the wars. "We won't leave you behind, no one gets left behind."

"Just get out of here!" A man said. Tyson guessed that it was the Doctor because he went closer to Rose and yelled in her ear. "Just, go to safety and be prepared."

"What are they? They're on the beach now."

"Just get out of here, Tyson!"

"Doctor, Cyber Men are coming, there's heaps!" A background voice said. The voice was familiar to Tyson, like he should know that voice. The man with the voice name was on the tip of his tongue, but he was so scared to say it out loud in case he made a mistake. "There's hundreds!"

"Rose," Tyson rubbed his eyes and reached into his pocket, pulling out a large watch like wrist band and strapped it around his wrist. He started to push down on the buttons on the watch on todays' date and the current time. "I can't leave you or . . ."

"Or what? Is there something you're not telling me?" Rose asked going into psychologist mode. "Tyson, you can tell me."

"I just can't leave you or the Daleks." Tyson lied. He hated the Daleks, hated that he was working alongside them in the first place. The thought of the Daleks made him feel sick and angry stirred inside of his stomach and gut. "I'm sorry but I can't."

"Don't be sorry . . ." Rose paused and looked at all of the Cyber Men. " . . . You'll be sorry if you don't leave right now, Tyson."

"Rose, you have to leave too." The Doctor said. His voice was quiet but Tyson could hear him clearly and full of concerned that his voice held, along with pain and loneness.

"I'd rather you not try and act like a mother, Doctor." She said harshly. "You don't own me."

"Rose, shut up!" Tyson yelled so it'd be like screaming at a concert in Rose's ear. "Just listen to him."

"You need to be upgraded." A robotic voice said in the background. "Upgraded."

"Tyson . . ." The familiar voice said, "I love you."

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	18. What? It's Not My Fault!

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Hey sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I would say that I haven't had time but that is true with all of school, homework and shit like that that I'm never going to use in the future. I'm sorry that this isn't a chapter but I hope you're liking this story so far, I've put a lot of effort into it just as It's Killing Her. I'm getting near the end it's just I'm trying to spread it out a bit because in It's Killing Her it was really rushed so tell me if I should kept spreading it out or just get to the end game.

Thank you for all of my reviewers, followers and favourites. I hope you're really enjoying this story and a new chapter will come up in a day or two . . . Hopefully.

Byeeeee

Love you guys to bits!

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	19. Why Did You Take Him Away From Me!

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Why Did You Take Him Away From Me?!

The Cyber Men emerged from the water with their feet stomping on the sand, their movements making robotic noises and their body posture straight without any form of breaking. Jack and Mickey stood close behind the Doctor and thought about how Rose was so . . . Different. She was more leader like than usual, nothing like the Rose that they both went out with. Rose was more of a follower than a leader, she was always a follower. Whenever Rose was captain of the team she would always let her team choose and run the group for her so that she could get out and play with her hair. Also this Rose could fight, she was like a bad ass Rose Tyler, a person who the Doctor thought would never come out of here system.

"Why are you working for the Cyber Men?" Rose asked the Master who was standing in front of the Cyber Men holding his hands up and laughing his mad man laugh. "They're just going to murder you!"

"They won't, love." The Master said turning his body towards Rose. "I've made a deal with them, if I win this war then they are mine to lead and if we don't win this war, we all make suicide."

"I am not making suicide, never in a million years!"

The Cyber Men stopped walking and looked straight at Rose, not Mickey, not Jack, not the Master, not the Doctor but straight at Rose. Rose started to panic, she was scared, she just wanted to go home or back in the TARDIS, cuddle and watch some television with whoever is around, anyone but the Master or his creepy wife.

"Upgrade in progress," The Cyber Man said. The all clenched their fists into a ball and placed their fist on where the human heart is normally is. The Cyber Men creped Mickey and Jack out a lot, mainly their voice with Jack and the way they would just cut up their bone and flesh to Mickey. Mickey hated the thought of being a Cyber Man, or anyone being a Cyber Man in general. He wanted all of the Daleks and the Cyber Men out of the universe and gone for good, but then, if that did happen, it'd be too good to be true and knowing the Doctor, he'd bump into one any day. "You haven't been upgraded."

"We surrender!" The Doctor yelled putting his hands up.

"No we don't!" Rose yelled back.

"Yes we do!"

"You can surrender but I'm not!"

The Doctor felt anger and fury swell up inside of him. He wanted Rose to listen to him; she didn't know the Cyber Men like he did. He's had so much history with Daleks, Cyber Men, the aliens from Clob, you name an alien and he's run into it at some point of time.

"Rose, you don't know what they're capable of, you shouldn't be alive right now!" The Doctor regretted those words as he admitted.

"Actually we do," Tyson and the army of aliens stood next to Rose. The Doctor counted the aliens he's either fought or saved one by one, heaps of them making a wall between Mickey, Jack, the Doctor and the Master, Daleks and the Cyber Men. "We've uncounted them once or twice."

"And when did you encounter the Cyber Men?" Jack asked.

"About a month ago or so." Tyson replied slipping his hand into his pocket then picking out his gun and pointing it at the Master's head. "Master, get rid of all the Cyber Men."

"Why would I?" The Master asked. His brain was going wild, ideas were popping up in his head, the future, the past, the drums were loud but his thoughts on changing the universe was far more important than anything right now. The drumming in his head were trying to take over his mind, but the fact that he's going mad is making the drumming drum even more and more. He's always had the drumming in his head, it never stopped. The Master knew that he wasn't a mad man when he was younger, he never told anyone because he knew that they'd send him to a hospital or even worse, a mental ward. The wards were horrible in the Master's eyes, white walls, nothing to do except whip your hair back and forwards like a Willow said in a song . . . A very annoying song. "They're better than the Daleks, better than all of these pathetic creatures that should just die."

"Master," Rose put on her soft voice, the softest voice that she's never used before in her life because she didn't know that she could go that soft. "Let us help you, please Master."

"Can't you hear the drums?" The Master yelled throwing his hands up in the sky. "They're so loud!"

Drums played in Rose's and The Doctor's mind as the Master smiled at them. Rose screamed and arched her back as her body cells decided to change. The Doctor caught her as her back arched and held her up close to his chest. The Doctor's mind started to go blank; what could he do? He had no plan, he's basically let Rose do all the work so far and all he can think about it just taking her away and keeping her in his TARDIS. Jack kept thinking about how Rose kept saying the name Tyson when a guy named Tyson wasn't around and that he kept remembering a Tyson who was close to him. Man, he hasn't thought about Tyson in years, it hurt Jack too much to bear, and he was right, it did hurt too much for him to handle. Right now, Jack wanted to run away like a coward, he wanted to go visit his mother's father's grave, say his sorry's and have five years off work and his passion. Right now, like Mickey, he needed a break. Mickey just wanted this to end. He was tired of being the tin dog and wanted to show everyone that he is useful besides using the fucking computer, he can fight, he was a warrior, all ways has been since he was a young boy but his love for hacking technology over rid him and he gave up going to the army and saving people from evil.

"Rose, you alight?" The Doctor asked. His arm snaked around her waist holding her tightly like he used to do when they used to cuddle. Rose laid her hands on his chest and deeply but slowly breathed in and out. She could feel the Cyber Men eyes on them but as this moment, she didn't care. She had the Doctor, she could just run away now and never return to battle but what good would that do? Nothing.

"I'm fine," Rose pushed him away and brushed her clothes. "I guess you can call me a slut now." She turned back to the Master. Tyson pulled on her wrist and whispered in her ear. Rose would reply with short whispers and nod while he kept talking. "Mickey," Rose said. She walked up to him and grabbed his gun taking it away from his grip. "Thank you." She turned and shot at a Cyber Man who fell into the water.

"Upgrade in progress." The Cyber Man replied rising from the water. The Daleks started shooting at the Cyber Men with their lasers. Some of the Cyber Men fell, a lot dodged. The Doctor looked over at Cassandra who was still in Chip's body. Cassandra had a determine look on her face, then she suddenly left Chip's body and flew her way to Rose's body.

"Oh my God I'm in the bouncy castle again!" Rose said in Cassandra's tone of voice. Her hands started to trail down Rose's body and stopped at her breasts. "Oh how I love curves!" Her hands trailed down to her hips and her bum. "Rose, can I steal your body?" Suddenly Rose slapped herself. She yelped in pain and left her hand on her cheek. "You didn't have to do it that hard!"

"What's going on?" The Master asked. He stared at Rose with amazement by just seeing Cassandra's soul over taking Rose's body.

"Where's Rose?" The Doctor asked holding his sonic screwdriver towards her. "Let Rose go, Cassandra."

Rose smirked and put her hands on her hips. "So you want me, Cassandra, to leave Rose's body so that you can have her back?"

She walked up to the Doctor and stared into his stone cold eyes. Cassandra could see his soul burning away with pain, anger, memories but most of all: Love. "Yes," The Doctor replied in a stern voice.

"Why should I give it up when I can show you all of this?!" Cassandra quickly placed her hands on the sides of the Doctor's head and closed her eyes. The Doctor closed his and the next thing he knew, he was seeing Rose's life. She was so young when she lost her father, but she has met him –saved his life. Next thing he saw was Rose's tenth birthday at a restaurant. There was an alien behind her just waiting to attack Rose but her mother and friends kept getting in her way. That night, the restaurant burnt down. Now he saw her walking down an alley way probably about sixteen or so. It was late at night and Rose was alone in a city or somewhere busy. Rose encountered someone –something. Rose looked back and there was suddenly nothing there. She stayed in the spot that she was standing on for a bit and looked around her sound rounding's. Then the Doctor heard the beautiful sound of his TARDIS in the distance. Rose looked confused and started running forwards to the other side of the alley way. The Doctor saw his past self run straight past her presents and before he knew it, he was in the shop that she used to work at. He saw the big eared leather wearing Doctor grabbing hold of her hand and saying run. He saw the look on Rose's face when she said the planet's names right and, pain in her eyes when she watched her father die in her arms, the smile she placed on her face as he said New York fifteen times, the frown she wore when Mickey decided to come on board onto the TARDIS and when she found out that the Girl in the Fire place had kissed him and the taste of her lips stayed on his lips; but most of all, when he was her crying in the bathroom of her TARDIS after her fingers decided that she ate too much just killed the Doctor. He felt like he had failed her, all of her plans, her dreams, the stars in the galaxy are dead to him, they never lived, they were never born.

Cassandra lifted her hands off of the Doctor's head and smiled. The Doctor opened his eyes and saw the start of the war behind her happening. The sounds of the Cyber Men, the Daleks, gun fires and the other aliens were blurred. He watched as Cassandra left Rose's body and go back into Chip's body. Rose looked around her and then back at the Doctor who was still dazed about what just happened. Rose shook her head and went into the battle, fighting alongside with her other friends that she didn't meet through the Doctor. The Doctor shook his head and everything went back to normal; he heard the aliens dying, the gunfire so loud that his ears popped, Rose's voice as she fought the Cyber Men. Each time, Rose would jump on a Cyber Man and pull out two red wires and three green wires out of the used-to-be person who is now a deadly machine. The Doctor brought out his screwdriver and started running to his TARDIS.

"Where are you going?" Tyson asked shooting a Cyber Man. Tyson looked at Rose then at the Doctor who was running really fast. Rose had always said that he loved the running; he lived for seeing new lives and the running around everywhere from place to place whenever where ever. Tyson shook his head and kept on fighting against the Cyber Man.

While the Doctor was in his TARDIS, he sent a quick prayer to every living creature in the universe. The Doctor ran into his library and threw books onto the floor until he found the one book that he promised himself that he wouldn't have to read in his life . . . Well, he broke that promise. The Doctor rested the book in his lap and he started to gain knowledge about the topic. Once he was happy with the new and old facts that he's learnt /or already knew, he quickly placed all the books back and went out back to the fight to see Jack crying with Tyson in his arms. Rose wasn't crying but you could tell that she was holding her tears inside her body. Tyson was cradled in Jack's body as the blood was seeping through the side of his stomach.

"Tyson," Jack sobbed. "I'm so sorry that I was never there for you."

"Jack," Tyson's hand held onto Jack's as tight as he could, though, he didn't have much strength left in his body system. "You're always there for me I'm just sorry I ran away from you and mother."

And mother?

"You had no choice; just remember that you were loved by many people, family, friends –"

"Aliens who find that you are the aliens!" The alien from Clom said with a big smile on his face.

"You were loved by everyone, Tyson."

Tyson looked in Jack's eyes then stopped breathing. Jack couldn't believe about what's just happened in the past ten minutes. Why did Tyson die in his arms? He'll never get the guilt out of his body system; it'll follow him for life.

Jack rested Tyson on the sand and stood up. He glared at Daleks and the Cyber Men clenching his fists so tight that the nail dug into his skin causing it to break and bleed his own blood. "You killed Tyson," Jack said sternly. A tear dropped from his eye and ran down his cheek without stopping. "You killed the best friend I've ever had!"

"You need to be up graded." The Cyber Man said.

"You. Killed. My. BROTHER!"

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	20. One Last Kiss Before I Go

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter nineteen: One Last Kiss Before I Go

Jack pointed his sonic gun at the Cyber Men and shot them one by one. Everyone stared at him as they tried to figure out how much anger he's kept inside of him since he's brother left him and his mother. Jack screamed in frustration as the gun ran out of power and wouldn't shoot anymore. The Cyber Men started walking towards him so he decided to throw the gun at its head which came off and fell onto the sand. The Cyber Man's body died down and a couple of seconds later it had died right in front of all the other Cyber Men. Rose and the Doctor went into their pocket and searched for something that could be used to get rid of the Cyber Men. The Doctor brought out his Sonic Screwdriver while Rose brought out two baseball bats and multiple golf ball clubs.

"Jack," Rose said. She threw a baseball bat towards him and pointed it to the Cyber Men's head. "Hey, Blondie, can you throw me a head?"

The red skinned alien quickly ran in between the Cyber Men and threw a head to Rose. Rose swung the bat and hit the Cyber Man's head back into the water. The Cyber Man's body started to fail on itself and soon was broken on the sand. Blondie, along with her kind, threw Cyber Men's heads to Jack and Rose while Mickey had a golf ball club. The Doctor was Sonicing Tyson seeing how long he had to live.

Tyson pulled out his mobile phone and went into the file with all of his videos. He clicked on this one video called: Oh Death. Music came out of the speakers and the sound of Rose's voice filled everyone's ears. "_Would you spare me another year_?" Her voice said. The music was dark and gloomy and when listening to it, it felt like you were in a horror movie about to get killed by an axe murder who turns out to be your next door neighbour.

Rose smiled and hit a Cyber Man's head at Mickey who was shooting them. Mickey glared at Rose and went back to shooting the Cyber Men. Rose rolled her eyes and an alien stood by her side. The alien had eight eyes, four arms and legs, had black fur and ears that looked a little like cats ears but had a bit more pointed ends to them.

"You can't just hit them all day, try and reason with the Master." The alien said in Rose's mind.

"Look at him, all he's doing is chanting something that I don't understand." Rose replied.

The Doctor looked at the Master who held his hands out and chanted an old spell that the witches from Gallifrey used to chant when wanting to summon power from the sun. A lot of witches would burn up but TimeLords, the Doctor wasn't so sure if he'd burn up or not. Blondie threw a Cyber Man's head and Rose hit it with such force that when the Cyber Man's head hit the Master's head he bent all the way down and went onto his knees. The Master slowly turned his head and glared at Rose with so much hatred in his eyes that it was burning him.

Rose bit her lip and her face showed pain. She dropped the bat and screamed in pain as the music got darker and darker. Tyson is completely dead to the world and the music is on repeat just for Rose. Her skin started glowing a beautiful deep yellow. The Doctor's eyes widened as he watched Rose's hands wonder in the air.

"Everybody get back!" The Doctor yelled. The Doctor yelled at every living creature to get back as he did the opposite. The Doctor ran up to Rose and placed his hands in hers. "Rose, listen to me."

"Dry your tears, Doctor." Rose said letting go of his hands. "It's time to let me go." She giggled and started to get teary. "I'm going to die, aren't I?"

"Yes." The Doctor replied.

"You liar!"

And she started to regenerate. Red energy burst out from Rose's body, changing every cell in her body. Her scars started to fade away and her hair turned a darker blonde, but that's the only changes that Rose was given. Everything else was the same with her body and her personality was most likely the same as well.

"Well that's just unfair." The Doctor said as the energy went back in her body. "Your hair only changes while my whole body and personality changes."

Rose looked at the Doctor with confusion. The Doctor looked at her eyes; they weren't the same colour like they normally were. No, they were red, a deep blood red. Her face was lighter but that's just TimeLady make up and her eye make-up was really dark, her lips a dark red.

The Master grinned and walked up to Rose. "Do you like my creation, Doctor?" He asked stroking her cheek and jaw with the back of his hand. Rose glared at the Doctor, her fists clenched so tight that he saw blood dripping from her hands. "Isn't she just beautiful?"

"You've made her into something that isn't meant to be walking the universe, Master."

The Master laughed and placed his hand on her shoulder. Rose was still glaring at the Doctor with so much hatred that her eyes showed pain, agony, fear but a lot of love, passion, hope. Rose parted a lips and gold energy escaped from them floating away into the Earth's oxygen. She licked her lips and slowly blinked. The Doctor's eyes widened when Rose slowly reopened her eyes. The iris was gold, like, a pure gold colour. "Doctor," Rose said. Her voice was metallic almost like she was another person in her body like the Master's wife was when she possessed Rose's mind. "Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor! It's nothing else but Doctor!"

Suddenly, Rose felt the Earth move underneath her feet, she saw everything that could happen –will happen. She felt scared, she was always afraid as her future came closer and closer to her. Rose wanted her life to be with the Doctor forever but does she want all of this stuff crammed inside her head? Rose wasn't so sure if she could handle it all right now.

The Doctor took a couple of steps towards Rose and held out his hand for her to hold. "I can help you."

"What if I don't need your help?" Rose circled around him taking steps around him like she was cornering her prey about to pounce and have a nice meaty mean. "What if I don't need your help, Doctor?"

"Rose, this isn't you."

"Master," The Master's wife stood up and ran to him. "Master, please listen to me."

"I don't need you anymore, Lucy." The Master said. He looked at Rose and smiled a wicked smile that he could only put on his face. "I have my Rose."

The Master's wife gave the Master a quick peck on the lips and then started to run away. As she ran, she cried and muttered to herself that it was for the best for everyone, not just her well-being but for everyone on every planet.

The Master frowned and clutched onto his shirt. His body weakened, unable to hold his weight when he was standing on his feet. The Master collapsed onto the sand and his body started to uncontrollably shake to everyone's liking. The Doctor and Rose ran to his aid and looked at his lips. The Master's lips started to turn a deep purple along with his skin, the more he shook the more purple he was becoming.

"Poison!" Rose cried. The Doctor was trying to work out the poison while also keeping an eye on Jack. Jack had his brother cradled in his arms and there was a wall in between Jack and the Cyber Men that the aliens that are helping Rose created. "One list kiss before I go." Rose said as her eyes began to tear up. "Just this one last kiss."

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	21. Please Don't Leave Me

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Please Don't Leave Me

Rose, Jack and the Doctor sat outside of the TARDIS. They had defeated the Cyber Men and the aliens who were with Rose just left her without warning. Tyson and the Master were dead and burnt as a shrine. The Doctor and Jack lit up their shrines while Rose just watched, no tears, just a frown upon her face, no real expression but just watched them get turned into ash from her doings.

"What do we do now?" Jack asked breaking the silence. "We have to leave."

The Doctor looked at Rose whose head was in the palm of her hands. He felt ashamed of himself. He brought Rose into this mess –into his world and destroyed her innocents. His little pink and yellow girl he couldn't live without, he messed up.

"We go home." The Doctor replied. "Jack I'll drop you off at any bar you want and I'm dropping you at home, Rose."

Rose looked up and shook her head. She slipped her hands into Jack's hand and took off his time manipulator. Rose stood up and quickly pressed a date into the bracelet. "What are you doing?" The Doctor asked. Rose looked at his face and then pressed the button taking her to where she needed to go. The Doctor ran his hands through his hair and started to feel a lump in his throat. He now has lost Rose. He's lost so many people that it's starting to kill him with all of the guilt that he's carrying on his shoulders. The whole world was basically on his shoulder.

A few seconds later he heard a beautiful sound, a beautiful familiar sound. He heard the beautiful sound of his TARDIS but something was different with the sound, it was deeper than his TARDIS will ever be. Jack and the Doctor looked at the sand and saw a box –a purple box. It was just a purple box which slowly turned into a massive sand castle. Next thing, Rose came out of the sand castle still in the same clothes and face expression.

"The Master fell in love with me because he added his DNA to my DNA." Rose explained. "Once TimeLords pass their DNA to another living creature, they normally fall in love with them."

"But, your hair only changed. Why not your whole body like the Doctor normally does?" Jack asked confused looking at Rose and the sand castle. "I don't understand!"

"The reason why Rose's hair only changed because the Master's DNA hasn't fully taken over her body. It may take two hundred years for it to be completed, more or less." The Doctor replied running his hands through his hair. "But you can't keep that TARDIS! W-where did you get it?!"

Rose smiled. "Where did you get your TARDIS?"

"Y-you went to Gallifrey and stole a TARDIS?" The Doctor asked confused.

Rose shook her head. "There's a junk yard with spare TARDIS pieces," Rose replied smirking. "I just used those."

"I thought that you had the guts to go back to the planet I was born on."

"How long have you been standing here for?" Rose leaned on her TARDIS and crossed her arms.

"About, three minutes." Jack said replying confused. Something was different about Rose, she wasn't herself, she wasn't the wonderer like she was when she'd travel with the Doctor, doesn't smile or laugh as much as she normally does; she seemed more private, cold, stronger and a tad bit sassier then she'll ever be. In all honesty, Rose was even sexier in their eyes and Jack liked that but the Doctor preferred his Rose, the one he travelled with and taught her about lost and new planets, he wanted the girl he said "Run" to when he first met before his regeneration. He wanted Rose Tyler, but this wasn't Rose Tyler, nowhere near Rose Tyler.

"Three minutes for you, but three weeks for me." Rose replied with a smirk placed on her face. "My TARDIS taught me how to fly her and since I've had time to practice, I'm a pro at flying through space and time."

"You can't be a master in just three weeks!" The Doctor argued.

"I went and saw the Elvis concert that you were meant to take me too and you're over nine hundred years old and you still get mixed up with time."

The Doctor stayed silent. She was right, the Doctor thought, I'm still learning how to fly MY TARDIS.

"I just have one question," The Doctor stood face to face with her right in her personal space. "Does this mean you're leaving me?"

"What did you mean "Rule one: the Doctor lies?" Rose said not answering his question. "Before you say 'you didn't answer my question' I won't answer it until I understand what you mean by that statement."

The Doctor sighed. "What I meant was that if we were going to continue with a sexual relationship then it wouldn't work because I regenerate and I won't look the same and you'll fall out of love with me then probably go back with Mickey and I'll be alone again and you know me, I _hate_ being alone, I _despise_ being alone. I just said that because it is a rule in special cases, and you're important to me."

Rose cupped his cheek and gave the Doctor a soft, loving but too short kiss. "Rule number one, the Emperor lies." The Rose trotted back to her TARDIS and a couple of seconds later, she and her TARDIS were gone. Why didn't she use her name? Why did she call herself Emperor?

"Yeah that's right! You run, Emperor!" Jack said standing up and waving his arms. "Doctor, we won!"

"Why did you call her the Emperor?" The Doctor and Jack looked down at Mickey who was asleep at the door step to his TARDIS. The Doctor grabbed Mickey's wrists and Jack grabbed hold of his ankles, opening the door, they set Mickey on a bed in the spare room where Jack used to sleep with he travelled with Rose and the Doctor. "What's the Emperor's name?"

"Just, Emperor." Jack replied following the Doctor out to the control room. "Like you, you have a name but no one knows except for Doctor. It's the same with the Emperor."

The Doctor searched in the Emperor and found nothing –nothing about the Emperor. "What has she done?"

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


	22. I Will Find You, That's A Promise

_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Chapter Twenty One: I Will Find You, That's A Promise

The Doctor dropped off Jack at Torchwood and tucked Mickey into bed like he was a little boy again. He felt confused, happy, sad, angry but most of all: even more lost than before. He found Rose when she didn't need him and he needed her so badly that it hurt to think, to walk, to talk about pointless information. He remembered when he took her to New New York for the first time when they went and saw the face of Boa, then the second time when he found her in an alley was, face pink from crying and cheeks with dried tear marks. She was asleep and a homeless man gave her his jacket for warmth, but freaked out when he saw the Doctor and ran away.

The Doctor thought about what just happened on the beach, when Rose was so unlike her, she was a new person –not the girl he fell for. She now has her own TARDIS and all the knowledge that the Doctor has. He can't teacher her anything new anymore, can't be filled with enthusiasm when approaching a new planet –a new world.

The Doctor was currently lying in the music room with Rose's CD playing in full volume so that everything that passes him can hear the beautiful voice that she speaks with. The TARDIS missed Rose and lowered the volume telling the Doctor to sing with her voice, and so, he did. The Doctor sung louder than he's ever sung or spoken, he embraced the music that filled his ears and started to enjoy himself. From time to time, he'd change his accent for the fun of it.

"_I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire!  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR!  
Louder, louder than a lion!  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR_!"

The TARDIS showed the music video on her roof and her walls so that the Doctor would have a memory of her kept in her system. Rose in the music video was wearing army short shorts, a tiger print bra and boots that you wear for hiking in the jungle or woods. She looked happy as she sung and acted in the music video but it didn't convince the Doctor until it was the scene where a tiger and Rose were together snarling at each other. Rose brought out her inner tiger and the tiger backed down which was weird because tigers never back down to creatures that are smaller than themselves.

Then everything stopped, the music, the video, the TARDIS stopped. The Doctor stood up and ran to the control room where he saw Rose in a long white dress, flats, her hair long now down half way down her back and curled –she was beautiful. But the dress was ripped and her body had burses and cuts and there was dried blood in her hair but worse of all, she held a dagger tightly in her hand, so tightly that he could feel the fear coming off of her body by her own memories of using the dagger. What really struck the Doctor was that this Rose wasn't his Rose, no, this Rose was about fourteen years old and still a growing child.

"Help me . . ." young Rose said out of breath. Her body suddenly seemed thinner, her hair longer, she had to hold up her dress and she looked weaker. "Why won't you doctors leave me alone?!" her voice was so powerful that all the windows had either smashed or cracked.

Voices filled the room with meanful comments and thoughts about Rose that seemed all too much for anyone . . . How could anyone be this bitchy?

_"Bloody hell get out of Earth", "Faggot", "Slut", "I heard that her father married a stripper because her mum was pregnant with that thing!", "Emo looking for attention", "Who the fuck would cut themselves?", "You've got two fingers honey, use them", "Overweight", "Bitchy Rose Tyler", "Won't get anywhere in live emo cunt!" "Kill yourself!", "I know where a bridge is!", "Would you like this necklace made out of rope?", "Course I'm your friend you slut. I know that you're whoring around with everyone, don't deny it", "She's pregnant that slut!", "She gave my boyfriend HIV", "She's an impossible little backstabbing liar, lets steal her knife and make her see the darkness. Aha!"_

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" the Doctor screamed. Tears were in his eyes, his head ached and his hearts were breaking into tiny pieces. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ONE INNOCENT CHILD!"

"Help me!" Rose screamed before disappearing off the TARDIS. The Doctor changed the directions back to Earth –to Mickey's house. He needed to fine his Rose, and he will find her even if he has to regenerate five hundred times, he will find her.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


End file.
